Noir Substitute
by Steve Edward
Summary: When the headmistress of a private school seeks the help of the Baldwin Foundation, Gina Baldwin a former teacher takes on the assignment as a substitute teacher. However, things are not going well on the home front with twins Olivia and Harmony. In steps
1. Chapter 1

NOIR

Chapter One

Substitute

By Steve Edward

The characters of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura are not owned by me or my original creations. Ryoe Tsukimura is the creator of these two characters from on the original story series Noir.

Other characters presented within are entirely my own and any resemblances to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Preface

When the headmistress of a private school seeks the help of the Baldwin Foundation, Gina Baldwin a former teacher takes on the assignment as a substitute teacher. However, things are not going well on the home front with twins Olivia and Harmony. In steps Noir, with Kirika Yumura assuming the role of the Baldwin's Japanese nanny to instill some discipline.

Gina soon butts heads with the school's council board president and resorting to having the council removed unknowingly interferes with the plans of a man, the son of a Nazi whose father entombed stolen and looted treasure on the school grounds over sixty years earlier.

As Randy Baldwin and Noir have to go in after her, it is the Soldats joining forces to help free hostages!

Friday, March 31st 1500 Hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

The Le Charmel International School of Academia located east of Paris, founded in 1950 on the grounds of what once had been a winery. The current Headmistress, Marie Catharine Camus who had been punctual for her appointment with Gina Baldwin waited for Gina to finish reading the request for Foundation intervention.

Gina spoke "Madam Camus your request is rather unusual to say the least. We do not delve into issues involving educational disputes with local governments; however gathering from what I have read, the French government seems satisfied with the schools performance. You have said that the school is or was financially sound until recently, however loss of students and staff turn-over have resulted in losses related to lack of tuition payments."

Marie Camus replied, "That is correct Madam Baldwin. A series of events took place causing some parents to withdraw their children. As you see from the details of the events, many would presume them to be coincidental or in American vernacularism "A string of bad luck" but I firmly believe otherwise. Someone is trying to destroy the school financially by having caused these events. If I thought otherwise Madam Baldwin this conversation would not be taking place."

Gina Baldwin, herself a former educator could sense the anxiety from the headmistress facing the prospect of school closer, but there was something that bothered Gina more. Coincidental or not, the problems that had befallen the private school were serious to have garnered the attention of the local government. With just a week to go before spring break there would be intense examination of the staff and the students to determine if the school would reopen. Closing the folder Gina Baldwin spoke "Madam Camus if you would wait a moment outside, I need to confer with an associate."

Waiting until the headmistress left, Gina pressed the intercom and said "Randy are you busy?" Hearing the reply, she pressed a concealed button, the wall-mounted bookcase moved aside, and taking the folder with her, Gina Baldwin entered her husband's office.

The flight from the Mid-East had been boring for Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura as both having already seen the in flight movie were left to read the magazines provided by the stewardesses. An Englishman with too much to drink during the flight, attracted by Mireille's beauty had pestered her endlessly for a "date". A flight attendant finally interceded and moved the obnoxious drunk with a little help of the co-pilot who had come strolling by. Kirika relieved that the man, separated from them said quietly "They saved me from breaking his neck."

Having tapped Kirika on the knee in admonishment, Mireille finally smiled for the first time since boarding the flight and fell into a light sleep. Awakened by Kirika before landing, Mireille felt refreshed though she like Kirika had wasted no time on leaving Syria. The trip through the desert had left both with sand in places neither wanted to think about and they wanted to be a far away as possible when the discovery of their deed took place.

Having arrived at Orly International, both passed through customs rather quickly and Mireille hailing a taxi as Kirika rolling their bags to the curb looked towards the distant city of Paris, the familiar landmarks emanating warmth and friendliness in the chilly afternoon.

Her husband's rapid fire typing was in rhythmic cycles as he switched between three sets of keyboards. Reflected in the blast proof windows behind him, the 26-inch LCD display monitors showed various screens displaying financial records. This other data came not from the school but others sources had provided on short notice.

Pushing away from the desk, Randy placing his hands behind his neck and tilting the chair back slightly spoke "I have to admit that Madam Camus is careful with funds while balancing the needs of the school both immaterial and material, however she does not directly control all the purse strings. She was fortunate that the events that have taken place so recently did so when students were away for break. The last one concerns me though. According to records on file, the boiler that blew up had in the past year been rebricked, all pipes x-rayed, and all mechanicals renewed.

It had been fully certified for original operating pressure of 600 PSI, but according to the company did the work it was governed to operate at reduced pressure of just 300 PSI."

Gina Baldwin replied "All that kind of work? How expensive?" as Randy scrolling down the screen replied "About $200,000 US". In theory that overhaul should have kept the boiler operating for another twenty to twenty five years without any major intervention, just routine upkeep; but even insured as the school is replacement costs will be in excess of nearly $1,000,000 US. The original manufacture is no longer in business and it will have to a special build, a one off. Then there is the matter of the structure housing the boiler. In short, to replace it; the new boiler is going to have to be installed from underneath the building and temporary supports will have to be installed while the repairs are carried out to the building."

Returning to the computers, Randy continued and reviewing statistical records said "Academic wise the school has performed well, rather interesting that those who have graduated; 98 percent have gone to higher institutions of learning. The lower enrollment, but higher tuition costs has both a good side and bad side. Close and personal attention by teachers to students gives a friendlier atmosphere but loose those students, and their tuition payments it can have adverse effects on the bottom line. Endowments will only go so far, and those endowments are at the mercy of the national economy in the long term. Start tapping them; you draw down what earns interest. The headmistress has done well, but she is on dangerous ground financially, though the board members of the school council appear to be tampering with some of the funding."

Gina Baldwin spoke "Perhaps they do need an external review and maybe a change of the curriculum, but as a former educator I can tell you from personal experience to do so in the middle of a school year would cause more upheaval than good."

Randy replied "External review by whom, The Ministry of Education? They are already going to be doing that." Gina stood and spoke "How about by someone who has been on the inside."

Randy, standing up from his chair replied "Oh no you don't. Do not even think about that! What about the twins?" Gina said, "Irena and Nina can help take care of them, besides it will be for a week at best. My credentials are in order and I have maintained my requirements. Besides I have certifications from the Ministry of Education because of my work with the refugees and immigrants here in Paris."

Randy could not object and he was not a teacher by any means. His wife had experience and knowledge to do what she wanted. Sure, there were oddities occurring at the school, which to Randy did bear a closer look perhaps by someone used to dangerous situations, but Gina once she set her mind on doing things there was no changing it. Gina seeing that she the upper hand in the discussion said, "I'll call the headmistress back to my office, then give me five minutes and then come in to discuss my assignment." Turning abruptly and leaving his office, Randy sitting back down slowly mulled her last words "Assignment?" and then reaching for the phone as it rang; turned slowly about in the chair to look out onto the streets of Paris.

Friday, March 31st 1800 Hours, Baldwin Foundation Guest Residence, Paris, France

Irena Baldwin charging the length of the hallway tucked her legs beneath her and slid the remaining distance on the wooden floor intercepting Olivia, while Nina snagged Harmony. Both the twins were in their terrible two's and the "Terrible Duo" that had been lofted onto them by Irena was running their stepsisters into the ground.

Guiding the wayward children back to the play area, Irena giving both a toy to play with sat down on the carpet as Nina hurried back off to the kitchen to finish supper. Ashley Baldwin entering from the sitting room held up sheet music then said "Irena? Just how in the world did this happen?"

Irena Baldwin replied, "That I do not know, and I do not know when it happened. You need to remember to keep you marking pens from them. Father and mother will hopefully not pay too much attention to the wall art when they come in."

"Well we can forget about trying to clean the wall art," said Corey Baldwin coming to a halt just outside the playroom. Holding a bucket in one hand and a scrub brush in another the stepbrother to the grown twins setting the bucket on the floor and reaching into his shirt pocket added, "When dad sees the computer monitor he is going to freak! Where did they find all these Sharpie Pens?" Irena replied "The computer in the study?" Corey frowned "Yes the one with the big monitor like he has at the office. You know how much one of those cost?" Irena sighed and then looking at the baby twins, as they seemed to giggle at all of them said, "Well there goes our allowance for the week."

Corey hearing the front door opening turned towards it as his mother and stepfather walked in. His mother saw the "wall art" first and dropped her briefcase followed by his stepfather as both followed the "art" from the entryway with their eyes to where Corey was standing. His mother said "Young man? There had better be an explanation for this."

Nina poking her head out of the kitchen smiled and replied, "Eat first, then we explain. Ok?"

Randy picking up his briefcase replied "Ok that sounds fair enough," then heading for the study past Corey who looked at Irena with a panicked expression. Gina not missing his expression said "Husband, I think there is more "art" else where…" as Randy moving the childproof gate aside replied "Probably is…" as his voice drifted into silence. Gina picking up her briefcase walked past Corey who was wishing he were invisible and small but not succeeding. Entering the study, Gina said "I guess they wanted to play with Mickey Mouse," as she took in the 26 inch LCD display which had on its surface a crude likeness of a famed cartoon character and a couple of his sidekicks. Randy replied, "Goofy needs work."

Kirika Yumura poured the contaminated cleaning solution from the tanks from the sonic cleaners of which there were two. In the baskets of each machine holding respectfully Mireille's Walther and her Beretta resting in the nearby sink, she poured fresh solution in each then returning the baskets restarted the machines to begin the deep cleaning once again. Mireille looking up from her laptop spoke "How many times does that make Kirika?" Kirika replied quietly "Three. This should be the last, and then we can reassemble."

Mireille closing the Internet connection stood up from the pool table then walked past Kirika to the oven where a small roast was baking. Checking its progress and satisfied that it would be ready shortly; Mireille said, "If you don't mind please set out the dishes. I'll get the wine ready."

Reaching into the cupboard and retrieving the dinner plates Kirika spoke "Does it appear we will have anything pressing?" Mireille replied "Nothing pressing for the moment, though if anything is in the Mid-East again I will decline for the time being. I think we both have seen enough sand for awhile." Kirika nodding silently in reply to her comment removed two plates and walked to the pool table."

"Teaching!" echoed the twins together as Gina made the pronouncement at the dinner table. Randy spoke "Just was a week as a substitute teacher at a private school named the Le Charmel International School of Academia in a town of the same name. The headmistress came to the offices today asking for assistance. There have been strange things going on with the school, but nothing that I would term dangerous. Your mother/step-mother will be conducting a review of the schools curriculum to see if any changes are required. Because she is doing this covertly with only the headmistress knowing she is who she is, commuting is out of the question and she will be living in the faculty living quarters. So as such, you two Irena and Nina will assist with caring for the little twins with Ashley and Corey helping when they can. They have their own studies they have to concentrate on."

Irena spoke "So does that mean you are not too mad then about what happened?" Gina replied, "A little shocked at the "art", but angry no. Your step-father was amused at the monitor anyway since it gives him an excuse to replace it with a new Plasma display that happens to be sitting downstairs in storage."

Nina replied "The walls then? Replace too?" Randy spoke "No. We just repaint. I will have Adeline hire painters to come in and do the work. The little ones will go to the office with us. Which reminds me, did any of you see which one climbed over that gate? It was guaranteed to be child proof."

Unable to figure out which twin had climbed the gate, Randy finished his dinner and with Gina headed for the bedroom of the baby twins where they prepared the young children for bed. The soft clicks of an animals nails falling onto the wooden floor outside the bedroom silenced upon entering the carpeted room. Brushing up against his leg, Randy glanced down then lightly scratching Gregor's left ear returned his attention to Olivia and then Harmony.

Both girls tired from play, were sleeping peacefully and Gina with Randy turned away and headed for the hallway. Gregor taking position between the beds lay down, ears upright and alert. Looking back Gina seeing the light reflected in the dog's eyes reached over and shut the lights off.

Returning to the study, Randy and Gina found Corey hooking up the new monitor while Ashley setting the old unit into the box with the help of Irena tucked the packaging. Reaching for her briefcase which she opened, Gina removed all the contents then opening a nearby cardboard box removed its contents and placed into the briefcase.

Picking up a printout Gina began checking each item off and satisfied handed the list to her husband who repeated the process, finishing Gina reached for the cover and closing it spoke "Now I know what it feels like when you do covert operations."

Randy replied, "Well at least you won't have to jump out of a perfectly good plane."

Corey spoke "Well it's ready to go father," and stepping out of the way, Gina took his spot in the chair then bringing of the list of files that had uploaded to the office main servers began reading. Gina spoke "Linguistics Department Head is Oliver Heaton, age 57, has been in that position for 8 years, with no black marks or complaints; previously taught in linguistics positions at public schools in England and came from a private school position in Ireland."

Switching to the next file, Gina Baldwin said "Head of History Department is Alair Bontecou, age 55 and her husband Kerman; age 57 is a teacher of grades 10 through 12. Both rated excellent by peers in their fields. They have been at the school for ten years."

Gina continued and then stopped at the Sciences Department "Interesting. Post for department head is vacant, but Madam Camus said she was to interview the finalist in the morning. Teaching posts held by two French Nationals, sisters Damia and Kamille Parshall ages 26 and 27 respectfully. Both hired respectfully one year apart as each prior instructor retired. The previous department head resigned to take a post at a private school in Germany."

Randy spoke as Gina continued reading silently "Athletics Department has a mix of activities. Soccer is number one with gymnastics second." Corey replied "Boys for soccer and girls for gymnastics?" Gina glancing at her son spoke "Actually they have both boys and girls soccer teams and boys and girls gymnastics." Ashley replied "Go figure brother, and you play soccer too!"

Randy diffused things and said "Corey? Remember you played against the girl's soccer team in Colorado last year. They can be just as good as boys." Corey replied, "Yes father I remember…"

Coming to the last file, Gina spoke "Last and least is music department. Small choir and strings department. Department Head is David Rosencrans, a Dutchman age 42. Has held post of Department Head and Instructor for two years; Headmistress Camus said that they perform during holidays and other special functions."

Ashley Baldwin spoke "Did you say Rosencrans?" as she came over and joined her mother to look at the screen. Gina replied "Yes. There is a photograph of him. Do you know him?" Ashley replied, as she looked "Yes, but only in passing. He was a guest vocalist instructor at Goddard in New York, but that was two years ago." Randy viewing the biographical information spoke "Apparently he took the job after his stint at the Goddard School of Music. Interesting he would take a step down on the professional ladder."

Gina replied, "One sometimes gives up things to focus on others. Perhaps he felt more comfortable in less pressured surroundings?" Randy understanding where his wife was going with the conversation spoke "He yearned for the more focused learning, the untapped talent waiting to be found. The student's at Goddard were at their near potential already and just needed a brief polish, David wanted to be the craftsman that shaped the jewel."

Closing the files, Gina asked that everyone leave except Randy. Doing as she asked the twins with Corey and Ashley headed for the sitting room. Waiting until the door closed, Gina spoke "Look I know you are a bit worried, but things will be fine. I will call you every night and fax out to you anything interesting. Just consider it an educational opportunity for me." Then standing, Gina kissed her husband softly on the cheek.

Saturday, April 1st 0600 Hours, Foundation Guest Residence

Setting the luggage into the rented Opal, Randy closed the hatchback and then approached the open driver's door where Gina sitting behind the wheel waited. Gina adjusting the seat and rearview mirror spoke "I should be there by ten or so. Madam Camus will meet me at her office on campus by 1030, so that I can be in my living quarters by the afternoon. The weekend is free for me, but I will have to go through the motions of getting ready for class by Monday. I will let you know by tonight how things went. Now take care of the twins big and small husband and please behave."

Randy replied as he closed the door, "I'll behave. Be careful on the drive out. You don't want to impede any Frenchman hurrying to get a few hours of fun." Gina gave up a giggle as she started the car and shifted into gear "I will stay in the proper lane."

Backing out, Gina gave a last wave to her husband Randy and to her children who had gathered on the porch then drove away.

Noir, whose biological clocks were still in a different time zone, woke up one after the other. Kirika and Mireille having an early breakfast tried to settle into a normal routine. Making a shopping list, Mireille with Kirika headed out early to a nearby market to get fresh vegetables. Neither paid much attention to the car, which passed them, the driver a woman from her silhouette was concentrating on her driving and paid no heed to them as they passed each other.

Kirika approached the stall containing sacks of onions from around the globe and wondered among the wares. Finding a familiar symbol, Kirika selected a small plastic mesh sack; then picking it up rejoined Mireille who glanced at what Kirika was carrying and said "Is it not too early yet for those?"

Kirika replied, "They smell sweet," as she continued onward towards the tomato stalls. Mireille smiled briefly recalling that the onions that Kirika carried were from Monsieur Baldwin's home state of Georgia from a place called Vidalia. Kirika had taken a liking to the vegetable after seeing Baldwin eat one like an apple. One had to have the nose and the taste buds to eat such things, but still it lent itself to adding an interesting flavor to certain meals when properly cooked.

Paying for their purchases, Kirika and Mireille walking back to their apartment took a shortcut through the nearby park, which held a small pond. Though chilly, it was comfortable and peaceful. Taking a walking path that would take them towards their apartment, both women heard running feet approaching with that of a dog paws running in rhythm with its master. The hooded figure, head slightly down, at first did not see the women as they closed with each other but sensing their presence looked up in time and slowed to a walk, pulling his hood back as he did.

Randy Baldwin spoke "Well hello to both of you."

With Gregor resting his head on Kirika's feet, Mireille and Randy shared with each other on what each had been doing the past couple of months.

"So that was where he was hiding. I would have loved to been there to see the expression on his face, when he went bye-bye."

Mireille replied, "He was crossing the border with impunity. That is why we spent so much time in Syria and Iraq. We had to be cautious with the military forces in the area as the last thing we wanted was to engage any of them by accident." Randy spoke "So the rumors had been true after all. What a US Marine Battalion had failed to do, Noir had accomplished."

Kirika spoke "They mean well, but such a large group can be seen and avoided. Small numbers however can not." Randy slicing open an onion replied "While they tend to look at the big picture too and not the smaller one. At least you got the bomb maker out of the picture."

Kirika spoke "How are Olivia and Harmony?" Randy about to bite the onion stopped then said "The Terrible Duo as Irena and Nina call them? Up to their usual mischief, I am going to have the guest house repainted because they got hold of some Sharpie markers and not the crayons."

Mireille replied, "How is Madam Baldwin?"

Randy spoke "Doing fine. She is away for a week having taken a temporary teaching position at a French private school at Le Charmel. It is having some difficulties of which may be internal strife or just plain bad luck depending on one how views it."

Kirika replied "Internal problems?" Randy spoke "Kind of hard to explain, you would need to read the background. How about dropping by for lunch and I'll show you."

Agreeing, Noir and Baldwin went their separate ways, with Kirika saying she would look forward to seeing the godchildren. Randy hoped Kirika would have patience; he knew Irena and Nina were reaching theirs.

Saturday, April 1st 1030 Hours, the Le Charmel International School of Academia

The winding road leading to the school was gravel, but well cared for. Gina Baldwin after passing through a stand of trees entered the grounds, which like the road were neat and trim. The buildings dating from the mid-1800 reminded her of her visit to "The Manor".

Dismissing those thoughts, Gina followed the road, which passed through a wall of ancient stone and brick. Following the signs, she continued into the courtyard and parking the car entered the Administrative Building.

Oliver Heaton having seen Gina arriving greeted her as she entered the office "Ah, you must be Madam Baldwin. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Oliver Heaton," as he held out his hand in greeting. Gina taking it replied "Thank you. Headmistress Camus said you would be here."

Mireille Bouquet holding Harmony in her lap closed the folder then setting it out of the child's reach spoke "If the incidents had not occurred so close together, it would appear to be random incidents. There is a pattern though; each did happen when students were away." Kirika responded "However there were some still at the school. It has boarding facilities and though few in number any of the incidents could have posed a danger to them."

Randy spoke "Agreed, it could have. Nevertheless, Gina thinks that there is another cause. She went to not only teach but also observe. Morale may be part of it. Did someone unhappy with the school cause anything to undermine the school spirit? Think about the student who is working towards his or her goal. It can cause students to loose focus if they have to have on their minds what else might happen, and this can be passed on to the parents or guardians who are footing the tuition. If they feel that their son or daughter is in danger or perceive they are in danger; they will yank that child out without batting an eye."

Mireille replied, "What are you going to do about Madam Baldwin going there in the first place? You showed some concern over her safety, are you satisfied for the time being she is safe?"

Sitting back in his chair Randy spoke "For the time being I am."

The luck of the draw fell to Kelly Summers who was conducting a follow up on the incident at the school. Being that it was the weekend, she had assumed the boiler repair shop closed for the weekend; however arriving at the business, which she found bustling with activity she finally found the owner who was on the shop floor. The secretary having given her ear protection had warned her to be wary of the moving equipment and noise then sending her on her way had announced her presence. The oversized loud speakers barely made a dent in the overall noise.

Finding Brent Legard was not difficult at all for Kelly, the man stood out on the shop floor. Legard seeing his visitor signaled for her to go towards a glass walled office and following her, he opened the door to allow her entry then closing it softly removed his hardhat and said "Mademoiselle, please may I get you anything before we start?"

Asking for coffee, which Brent procured for her they settled at what first appeared to be a large table until Brent settling his large frame into a chair turned and typing on a keyboard pressed several buttons along the edge and said "The full blueprint of the Le Charmel boiler."

The digital display shifted slightly then seemed to move outward and as it did so the building housing the boiler appeared as an outline and then stopping the blueprint began assuming various colors.

Leaning over to look Kelly spoke "Impressive and very detailed. This is the former boiler that was destroyed?"

Brent replied, "Yes Madam it is. However, why it failed in such a drastic manner is puzzling. My company, which bears my name, is a family concern. Four generations of Legard's have headed this company. We have never in the history of this company had a boiler under our care fail."

Brent adjusted the view and rotated the image then said "Legard Industrial and Fabrication assumed responsibility of maintaining the boiler and its associated components some 56 years earlier. That was one year after the school opened. In its original configuration, the boiler was coal fired and fed by an automated feeder system until 1965 when it was converted to oil fired."

Kelly tracing a colored box spoke "This area here was that the coal bunkers?" Brent grunted then replied "Yes. After the conversion, an external above ground storage tank, that is the area in yellow. Then in 1995, conversion to burn natural gas, supplied through a distribution manifold, which is in green. The oil tank was removed at that time and the original auger feeder for the coal system was finally dismantled."

Summers reviewing her notes spoke "The most recent maintenance was rebricking and retubing by your company altered the actual output of the boiler from 600 to 300 PSI, can I ask why?"

Brent replied "Unneeded excess. Original configuration was to power two steam turbine generators. It now only has one, and the steam distribution system bypassed in favor of individual heating and cooling units in most of the occupied buildings. The plant building is used as a science building and it had much lower power requirements than it did when it served what were the winery manufacturing facilities."

Kelly spoke "What has this done to your company personally Monsieur Legard? I have read your testimony to the Ministry of Engineering when they investigated the failure. You were adamant it could not have been material failure from anything that your company did to the equipment. The final results from the investigation were inconclusive."

Brent sighed then said "Madam Summers it has affected my business, my reputation and personal integrity. I have gone to great lengths to make things right, absorbing costs of designing, fabrication and installation of a new boiler even without payment by insurance by utilizing a repair bond established when the original contract written to include that measure. I will not be satisfied until I am able to do the installation. Unfortunately, the school council and the president of that council whose name is Sanford Christopher will not allow me to replace it because they now consider my work shoddy. Until then we are at an impasse. Is there any other questions you have?"

Kelly Summers replied, "No there is not, but I would like to see the remains of the boiler. I do understand that you do have it here do you not?" Brent Legard stood shutting off the table display then spoke "Yes, I do. Please put on your hearing protection and follow me please," then Kelly pondering what Brent had said asked another question "Monsieur Legard can you tell me about this repair bond you spoke of while we examine the remnants of the boiler?" Legard opening the door nodded in silence as he exited the office.

Saturday, April 1st 1230 Hours, the Le Charmel International School of Academia

Oliver Heaton assisted Gina Baldwin from the table then together they walked out of the school dinning facility to where the motorized cart sat parked. Getting behind the wheel Heaton spoke "I regret that you could not meet more of the staff, but in truth very few of us live here in the faculty living quarters. Madam Camus had hoped to be here but I guess the final interview took longer than expected."

The hum of the motor began, and the cart moved along the pea gravel path back towards the Administration Building. Since large vehicles prohibited from driving on school grounds, her rented car had remained behind in the parking lot. Gina spoke "Perhaps she may have had to do another interview?"

Oliver replied as he turned the cart onto the path that would take them to the parking lot "Only one applicant responded. From what I understand, the bloke had been in Syria teaching and may have been her last but only choice on short notice. Ah perhaps they are here now. Madam's Camus car is back."

Oliver stopping the cart, stood up and walking to the door of the Administration Building opened it for Gina then followed her inside. Madam Camus's voice heard coming from her office "Monsieur Davis I am sure that there is no need to remind you that your stay will be probationary. I expect one to be fully sober and in full control of their faculties when on campus. Is that fully understood?"

Davis apparently tried to appear chastised enough, the voice in reply "Yes Headmistress, it will not happen again. I assure you that I will meet your standards and more."

"Very well Monsieur Davis, you are excused. Monsieur Heaton and another arrival Madam Baldwin will be here shortly. You can catch a lift with them to the faculty living quarters, you are excused."

Francis Davis left the office and seeing both Oliver and Gina averted his eyes as he passed both. Oliver watching him leave the building spoke "That does not bode well."

Gina turning to face the office found the headmistress standing in the doorway and spoke "I suppose it is not the best way to start off a new job."

The headmistress addressed Oliver "Monsieur Heaton when Madam Baldwin is ready please taking her along with our new arrival to the faculty living quarters so that they may be settled. Madam Baldwin you will find a cart for your use there so that you can become familiar with the campus. You will have free time till 6 PM where we will have dinner at the dining hall with the school council; until then good day," then Headmistress Camus turned away and closed the door.

Oliver spoke "I think that was our cue. Madam Baldwin I will help with your luggage. Shall we proceed?" Gina seeing a different side of the headmistress she had not seen before replied, "Lead the way please."

Saturday, April 1st 1500 Hours, Foundation Guest Residence

Olivia and Harmony seemed to clap at the end of the music after the final note performed by their half-sister Ashley, and then they managed to get to their feet and walking in a wobbly baby fashion headed for the hallway where Irena their stepsister stood waiting.

Gathering the "Terrible Duo" together, she guided them off towards the playroom followed by Gregor.

Finishing up in the kitchen, Corey heard the doorbell ring and entered the hallway to answer the door. Checking to see whom it was, he announced to Randy his stepfather as he came out of the study "It's Ms. Summers!"

Opening the door and greeting her, Corey spoke "Working on a Saturday?"

Patting Corey on the shoulder, Kelly replied "Sometimes we have to do that in France," then greeting his stepfather; Kelly returned to the study with Randy and the doors closed.

Randy returning to his desk spoke "How did the visit turn out?"

Kelly replied, "Legard's pride has been hurt badly as has his reputation. I went by his house first expecting him there, but his wife said he was at the plant. Sure enough he was. It was going full bore. Legard brought up an interesting point not in the report. Legard's company cannot replace the wrecked boiler, even though he did remove the wreckage. He has manufactured a new one and it is ready to go but the school council is refusing him permission to enter the premises to install it. He went so far to state that he had offered to pay another firm to do the installation but the council again refused."

Randy replied "Money issue perhaps? I did review the financial situation and the school is on bad ground. Perhaps the council wants another company to design and build the new boiler at a cheaper cost."

Kelly withdrawing a folder replied, "That may have been implied; however Legard has a repair bond. The bond was part of the first contract written 56 years ago; in case of catastrophic failure, the boiler had replacement guarantees. No need for insurance or for that matter tapping funds earmarked for education of the students."

Randy turned to the computer keyboard and typing several commands brought up the financial records to review them again then said, "Ok so what the hell is going on? What else did you learn?"

Kelly spoke as she handed Baldwin photographs "Close up's of some of the components. See anything that might catch your eye?"

Taking them from Kelly, Randy perused them one by one then returned to a photo of a safety valve and spoke "The adjustment bolt has tooling marks, looks like something made by a pipe wrench."

Summers replied "Good eye. Legard's people never ever use such tools when making adjustments. They use calibrated spanner wrenches fitted with torque devices to make adjustments. That bolt head was part of a safety valve of which there were five fitted to the boiler system. Based on their individual positions, each valve was set to increase maximum pressure settings far beyond specifications of the boiler itself. In short, sir, it was sabotage. The remaining valves that were found showed the same adjustments as well."

Randy spoke "What was the hold-up for the installation of the new boiler in the first place besides the school council?"

Kelly Summers reviewing her notes said, "It would have required a deep excavation to tunnel underneath the building. That was what caused the council to veto the installation. There is no money issue. Never has been. I do not think even Headmistress Camus is fully aware of what is going on. Someone is trying to deceive her and the parents of the children attending that school."


	2. Chapter 2

NOIR

Chapter Two

Substitute

By Steve Edward

Saturday, April 1st 1700 Hours, The Le Charmel International School of Academia

The highlight of her day so far had been the ride to the faculty living quarters with an obviously hung over Francis Davis, who took his leave upon arrival by going directly to his assigned quarters without a word being said, leaving Oliver Heaton to help Gina carry her belongings.

Gina Baldwin then given a map of the school grounds and the keys to a cart, which after seeing Oliver drive off in his cart; Gina having located her cart begin exploring.

Her first stop had been at the Science building, the same building that had housed the boiler. The shallow excavation at the rear of the building surrounded by warning tape and temporary barriers was the only evidence remaining that anything untoward had occurred. Taking digital pictures, she returned to the cart and continued her exploring.

Approaching the student living quarters, she found several students both boys and girls sitting together at a large stone, which was not natural. Getting out of her cart, she approached them and a young girl rose and said in French "Hello I am Tonya Manning," as Gina came closer.

Gina replying in kind spoke "Hello I am Mrs. Gina Baldwin; I am the new English teacher. Please you may call me Gina."

A young boy stood and bowed "I am Shane Whitfield, pleased to meet you." The others stood and introducing themselves one by one sat back down and returned to their books as Gina circled the stone.

Seeing that they were all studying English grammar, Gina said, "So you will be my students come Monday. Is that homework that was assigned by the last teacher?"

The boy named Shane replied "Yes Madam Baldwin, though not in person. She left written instructions on the classroom board for us. She did not attend the last class on Friday."

Gina stopped by Shane and replied, "The teacher did not show for class at all?" Tonya sitting near Shane spoke "Yes that is correct. She gave no warning that she was leaving. We only found out after the headmistress came to our classroom."

Gina tapping her foot in thought mused silently "That is completely unprofessional, unless the headmistress told her not to. That might explain the urgent request for our meeting."

About to bid farewell to her new students, Gina curious about the stone spoke "Shane? If you do not mind, this stone is not natural. It looks like it was part of a Grist Mill. One that grinds corn into meal, does this school has one?"

Tonya replied as she pointed towards the rear of the school grounds "Yes Madam Baldwin. There is an old water powered mill in that direction that still works, the big wheel still rotates. It is part of the science classes we take."

Thanking the students, Gina returned to her cart and drove off in the direction indicated.

Gina driving through the campus began to understand why electric carts were mandated. The near silent propulsion helped with keeping the ambient noise low. The students had not even bothered looking to see who had driven up until she had stepped out of the cart, which encouraged their studies as a group in a comfortable environment.

Eyeing the covered bridge that crossed the stream, Gina drove slowly across but relaxed when she saw the steel beam construction. Someone had gone to considerable trouble to make the bridge blend into the surroundings. Tall and wide, the bridge could accommodate an oversized vehicle easily and one that would be rather heavy. It seemed out of character where electric carts were supposedly the norm.

Stopping and reviewing the map, she turned right and continued to follow the path as it meandered through the campus. Passing various buildings whose functions not listed on the map, Gina saw the Grist Mill, a water powered mill sitting among a stand of maples. Another electric cart parked nearby indicated that other staff members were present.

Damia Parshall's right arm and hand ached. Trapped in the gearing of the gristmill Damia watched her sister Kamille who struggled to keep the bar jammed in the main gear. "Kamille even if you can do it, the bar won't hold long enough for you to get to the diversion gate to close it again."

Kamille, the oldest at 27 years of age replied, "If I could I would Damia, but I am not moving from this spot. Someone will come looking for us in time. Remember there is the meeting at the dinning hall."

Neither woman heard Gina Baldwin enter the building until she spoke "My God! Are you two Ok?"

Kamille blinked in surprise then replied, "No we are not. Do you know what a diversion gate is? It is at the head of the sluice. Go out the door and to your right you will see a path along the building going down to the stream. It is a big wooden board, please pull it towards the shore side and do it quickly! Otherwise my sister will loose her hand!"

Gina turned quickly about, not asking any questions and following the directions given found the diversion board, but the pull rope for the gate, was no longer there. Ignoring the chillness of the water, Gina entered the water and pulled it physically back with her. The large wheel behind deprived of the current began to turn slowly backwards as she found a spot to jam the gate into the dirt.

Seeing a large rock, Gina wedged it against the board then walking out of the water returned to the interior of the mill. Damia having already climbed down was standing with her sister as Gina walked in. Kamille seeing Gina had returned spoke "Thank you so much! I am sorry you had to get wet."

Gina replied, "Shoes can be replaced and the pants can washed but ones hand if lost can not be easily replaced or healed even with our modern medical technology. I am Gina Baldwin; I was hired by the headmistress to be a substitute teacher in English next week."

Damia spoke "I am Damia Parshall and she is my sister Kamille. We are Science teachers."

Gina spoke "Just what were you doing?" as Damia, having her hand wrapped by her sister replied, "We were ensuring the gearing was properly lubricated, by applying grease along the teeth when the wheel started turning with no warning then my jacket sleeve was caught and pulled me in.

Gina looking at the main shaft and the large stone shaped wheel beneath replied, "Well thankfully I came along. Perhaps you need to be to the infirmary before dinner and since I require a change of clothing before the dinner, I too need a bit of sprucing up. Do you need me to give you a lift?"

Kamille spoke "Thank you Madam Baldwin, but we can manage from here. We'll see you later at the dinner."

Gina bid farewell and left the building but turned back towards the path leading to the sluice gate. Looking at the board itself, she saw the remains of a rope, but it appeared merely to have broken, but that doubt hung in her mind as she drove off in her cart. The sisters seemed concerned enough to look after an antique mill so why not care to ensure that a rope holding the sluice gate was in good condition. Maybe it had been a sudden increase of the water flowing through the stream, but the near calmness of the water ruled that out. Gina crossing the bridge selected the path that would take her directly towards the faculty quarters where she had to change. In the distance, the students still clustered in a group around the stone wheel appeared absorbed in study and reading.

Saturday, April 1st 1900 Hours, Apartment of Noir, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet set the salad bowls on the table the returned to the kitchen where Kirika readied the drinks. The visit to the Baldwin's went well though Mireille observing Olivia and Harmony's exploratory behavior had to agree with Randy's assessment. The two twins indeed deserved the label of the "Terrible Duo". One of the few things that seemed to calm them was music and Ashley piano playing had been entertaining. Not focused on any particular style, Ashley playing a slow blues number had made the twins sleepy enough to have an afternoon nap though it came a bit too late to save Randy Baldwin and Kirika Yumura from much embarrassment.

Though not appearing injured, Kirika nevertheless had been on the receiving end of an oddly strong kick to her lower leg. The blow to the rear had caused Kirika to topple over backwards, but executing a snap roll as she fell; Kirika avoided landing on her attacker, which was Olivia who was mimicking a second attack, which narrowly missed her head. Randy coming in from the kitchen walked into the melee and bowled over by Kirika, sending the tray and the drinks he had been carrying flying skyward. Harmony giggling whirled around and with her small foot hit her father directly on the chin.

Kirika still dealing with the idea that she was a godmother to the twins, after shoving Baldwin off her; stalked off to the garden. Corey had trailed after her to ensure she was ok, and 15 minutes later, she had returned.

Sitting at the table Mireille adding a dash of pepper to her salad spoke "How is your leg?"

Kirika glancing up from her own salad replied, "It will be fine. However, Monsieur and Madam Baldwin need to teach them properly. They are not just the "Terrible Duo" to me anymore; they are little she devils in disguise!"

Mireille replied, "That may be true, but it seems they are quick studies. Madam Baldwin would have them by her said in the swing chair as you and I gave instruction to not only Irena and Nina but to Corey and Ashley as well. Olivia mimicked one of your techniques precisely as Harmony mimicked one of mine in her "attack" against her father. If they can begin understanding such martial arts techniques at an early age; one can only ponder how well they will be when they are in their teens."

Kirika finishing her salad spoke "Then one must be prepared to guide such inquisitiveness to fruitage. Perhaps we should speak to the monsieur about this when it is convenient, so that no one else will fall victim to such tactics." Rising from the table, Kirika removed her bowl and glass and walked towards the kitchen leaving a slightly smiling Mireille behind.

The mood at the dinning hall was subdued, forced friendliness. The seating arraignments were such that the school staff faced the council members of the school board. Seated next to Gina were the Parshall sisters and then Francis Davis who looked better than he had several hours earlier.

Oliver Heaton seated next to the headmistress, Marie Catharine Camus was doing his best to avoid rubbing shoulders with a female member of the council who seemed to be trying to toy with the man, which Gina found both disturbing and somewhat disgusting.

Sanford Christopher the president of the council interest Gina, however not in the way she preferred. During the initial greet and meet before dinner; Gina thought it had been an accident when he brushed up against her. The second time however with Sanford running his hand suggestively on her buttocks caused her to retaliate but in such a way as to not make a scene. A lesson from Mireille Bouquet came to mind and Gina dropping her napkin in distraction cause Sanford to do the manly thing. With her body hiding her movements, she snagged his hand and locking fingers twisted his wrist sharply. It appeared to anyone around that Sanford had simply lost his balance and Gina had tried to reach out and steady him. Only she was not and had she exerted a little more pressure, she would have broken his wrist cleanly and loudly.

With message sent, Sanford had retreated after apologizing for bumping her. She watched him now massaging the very same wrist she had nearly broken. Noting that he was gazing at her, she smiled slightly then said, "Did you injure yourself when you tripped Monsieur Christopher?" Sanford raised an eyebrow slightly then replied "No Madam Baldwin. I just may have strained something when I reached down for your napkin earlier. Thank you for your concern."

Sanford spoke addressing the gathering "Seeing that everyone had finished, shall we retire to the conference room where we can talk more in depth?" The members of the council quickly agreed and rising from their seats before any of the staff did so began walking away from the tables.

Gina Baldwin waited until the headmistress left her seat and following behind heard Damia whisper a warning "Gina, do be careful with Monsieur Christopher he is rather headstrong and can be pushy no." Gina signaled with her hand that she had heard caught up to the headmistress and said, "None of them appear to have proper backgrounds to hold such positions."

Headmistress Camus replied quietly "That is true, Madam Baldwin but I have little say in this matter. Majority of the parents that send their children here elected them; alas, you see the results and unfortunately, Monsieur Christopher is the one that directly controls the funds. I merely act as the distributor of those funds when required."

"Baldwin speaking," said Randy Baldwin as he picked up the extension in the study.

"Yes Monsieur Baldwin, this is Ian Falk Ministry of Education. I have reviewed the request and find merit. To loose such a facility no matter how insignificant would be troublesome indeed. The request from the school council members requesting cancellation of school-scheduled classes for the upcoming week will not take place. Ministry representatives will arrive forthwith; Monday as scheduled."

Randy replied, "Ian, I appreciate what you had to do on a weekend no less. Thank you again." Ian Falk replied, "With all due respect, Monsieur with what the foundation has done in recent months with assisting in the immigrant issues it is no problem. Will you be attending the function on embassy row; Sunday afternoon?" Randy flipping his desk calendar to Sunday replied, "I look forward to it, see you Sunday."

Hanging up the handset, Randy mused silently "Ok Gina, the ball is in your court; time to get their attention and for old Lucio to close the deal."

"So as you can see we have little choice but to shut down the school. We will notify the parents of the students currently being boarded that they will have to make new arraignments," said the rather confident voice of Sanford Christopher.

Headmistress Camus rose from her chair "Monsieur Christopher how you could do this to the children. Why?" Christopher replied, "Simple the school is bleeding money, costs have spiraled, and it is for the best."

Gina Baldwin felt her phone vibrate and removing it from her pocket, she activated the screen to read the text message.

Gina stood then spoke "Monsieur Christopher, may I address the council?" Sanford replied, "Madam Baldwin, you may but the decision was rendered earlier today. I regret that you will not be able to carry out your teaching duties as stated in a contract that I had opposed."

Gina replied, "It is interesting that you are so quick to close this school even though there is one week left before the vacation break. To force parents to find a new school on short notice is impertinent and those parents are the ones who do fund this school; did they give their approval? Likely not, moreover you have thumbed you nose at the Ministry of Education by advancing the closure. Do you care to explain that?"

Sanford replied, "You are the one being impertinent Madam! How dare you speak to the council in that fashion! Your contract is terminated as of now as are the remaining teachers. Get out of my sight!"

"Oh Monsieur you should watch your tongue!" The voice recognizable to Gina, as was the sound of a metal tipped cane as its metal tip struck the tiled floor. The black pinstripe suite he wore sported a subdued red tie with a red rose adorning the label and a silk handkerchief ever so carefully arranged in the breast pocket drew those to the speaker.

Lucio Magnus stepped into full view, then gazing at those present his blue eyes passing Gina winked slyly in acknowledgement as he finally stopped and locking his gaze on Sanford Christopher approached the council president.

Setting his portfolio directly onto the council table, Lucio Magnus began removing various documents lining them along the table then he spoke "The closure date that you requested has been reversed based on further reviews. As for voiding any contracts, that authority is suspended. The school's day-to-day operations and decision-making now are in the hands of an independently appointed trusteeship. I, Monsieur Lucio Magnus have been appointed as trustee by the Ministry of Education, any questions Monsieur Christopher?"

Sanford coming to his feet replied, "I will see about this! I do not recognize your authority!" Lucio Magnus took a step back and raising his hand, snapped his fingers the noise to Gina seemed nearly as loud as a gunshot as Lucio then said, "I have the authority to back it up Monsieur Christopher, do not press your luck. I believe the proper vernacular in English is that "You are standing on thin ice,"" the sound of others walking into the room caused Gina to turn. Gendarmes, their shoulder patches signifying they were from the National Police Service; expressionless they presented an impressive display of authority.

Lucio Magnus seeing the reaction from Sanford Christopher and the remainder of the council board members retrieved a document from the table and handing it directly to Sanford spoke "You have been served! Please follow the directives immediately otherwise you and any others attempting to impede my duties will face arrest."

Lucio turning away from Sanford faced the staff and bowed slightly as he spoke "I will expect all of the staff to report for their contractual obligations. If any of you have any questions, I will visit staff members living in the faculty quarters later this evening to discuss your immediate futures; so please make yourselves available, until then good evening to all."

Then addressing the headmistress Lucio said, "If at all possible I would like to speak with you privately. Perhaps in your office?" as he approached the headmistress and laying his palm down on the table, Gina saw the slip of paper being slid towards her; which she casually took as she picked up her purse.

Leaving Magnus with Camus, Gina Baldwin walked out of the conference room past the Gendarmes still standing within and glancing at the note returned it to her purse then walked out the door to her cart.

Saturday, April 1st 2100 Hours, Faculty Living Quarters, Apartment of Gina Baldwin

The tap of the cane announced his presence and Gina opening the door greeted Lucio with a hug after he entered. Taking in the simple living arrangements, Lucio walked to a chair then sat as Gina returning from the kitchen with coffee gave him a cup then sitting on the small sofa spoke "Ok Lucio, just what kind of strings did Randy pull to have you appointed as trustee? Is there something going on that I need to know about? Moreover, what gives with all of the Gendarmes? Were they really necessary?"

Lucio taking in the aroma of his drink replied "He pulled a few strings yes, but it was only after he learned of the council's request to speed closure. Then there was a matter of the financial outlook. Your husband suspects that someone on the council is diverting funds for their own gain and benefit instead of the school. In addition, Madam Summers visited the company that had been responsible for maintaining the destroyed boiler. Two different stories have emerged and your husband is leaning towards the company vice the school when it comes to replacement. The maintenance firm is obstructed from replacing the destroyed boiler, even though they are contractually obligated and may face a contractual dispute despite the fact the school's founders had established a fund that was specifically for plant maintenance by contract, a repair bond if you will that at current value will cover all expected costs. As for the appearance of the Gendarmes, I suspected that Monsieur Christopher would likely challenge my appointment as trustee so hence their presence."

Gina replied, "Randy thinks someone is cooking the books? How, did my husband found an inconsistency somewhere?"

Lucio replied, "Financial statements to the Ministry of Education differ to what Headmistress Camus presented to you. He will not know the full extent since the official he is working with is on holiday with his family at Euro Disney. The official surprised by the request from the council president had not closely scrutinized the request until your husband spoke with him. That official ordered an emergency appointment of a trustee, and I was "nominated" which I accepted by phone."

Gina spoke "And since you are an attorney, you knew what legal documents were needed. Frankly how did you get here so fast? It is a long drive from Paris." Lucio sipping his coffee spoke "Madam Milroy is an excellent pilot, her flying skills are to be commended." Gina sitting back somewhat stunned replied, "Oh no she did not!" as Lucio taking in her expression replied "That would have been overkill; we flew in a helicopter of course. Landing the Hercules here on the grounds was out of the question."

Gina spoke "Is Kay still here?" Looking out the window into the darkness looking for signs of a helicopter she may have missed.

Lucio laughed and replied "No Madam she is not. Your husband directed that she would return to Paris after dropping me off. Do you need her services? I can request that she return after refueling." Gina replied "No Lucio, thank you anyway. Is there anything else I might need to know?" Lucio Magnus spoke "Yes Madam Baldwin there is one other thing. During Madam Summers visit to the repair facility, she discovered signs of tampering on the safety valves of the boiler. The tool marks left on the adjustment bolts were consistent with that of a pipe wrench. They never used such tools since they used calibrated torque spanners that are machined to fit the bolt heads firmly with precision."

Gina getting to her feet spoke "Thank you Lucio. I guess that is all I need for now. Was I the last on your list for a private visit?" Lucio Magnus replied, "Yes Madam, you were. I felt coming directly to you would have raised suspicions." Taking Lucio's empty cup, Gina walked to the door and before opening said, "After you have the official meeting in the morning after chapel, and would you care to go for a ride around campus?" Lucio bowed slightly and replied, "I will be honored to do so."

Sunday, April 2nd, 0700 Hours, Foundation Guest House, Paris, France

Guiding his Vespa scooter to a stop, Risto Ganic an ethnic Serb from Bosnia stepped off and removed the sealed packet from the rear mounted top case. Carrying his helmet under one arm and the packet in the other; Risto paused at the bottom of the steps and taking a breath then climbed the stairs to the front landing where he ensured he was presentable then pressing the door bell waited for someone to answer.

Nina Baldwin opening the door took in the young man then spoke "My father is expecting you. Please come this way."

Risto focusing his eyes everywhere else but Nina stammered in reply "Yes Madam, thank you."

Passing her identical twin Irena, Risto swallowed heavily in silence afraid to speak. Irena seeing his discomfort spoke fluently in his language "One need not fear being berated. Please relax." Risto stunned, that one of them knew his mother language did not reply but looked somewhat perplexed. Coming to the study, Nina knocked and speaking in English "Father the courier has arrived," as Risto hearing the voice of the American who was in essence his employer give permission to enter, though he did not understand all that the man had said.

Following Nina into the study the young Bosnian Serb tried to keep his eyes from wandering, but there were many things to see. The photographs mounted to the walls told individual stories frozen at a specific moment in time. The American looking up at him smiled and then stood and speaking French said "Bonjour, allez vous aujourd'hui?"

Risto having an understanding of French replied "Je vais bien, Monsieur." Randy accepted the package and signing the signature delivery card, returned it to Risto who haltingly replied in English "Thank you… Sir, I shall return to the office now?"

Randy spoke "Please relax Monsieur Ganic. Would you like some coffee?"

Nina spoke "I will return in a moment father", then leaving Risto; Nina walked out of the study and closed the doors behind her.

Risto at Randy's insistence took the offered chair. Returning to his seat, Baldwin unsealed the packet and removing the contents; arranged the material on his desk as Risto watched. Randy said, "I hope your day began well?"

Risto speaking in reply, "Oui, Monsieur Baldwin it keeps one busy from the streets."

Baldwin sitting back in his chair knew all too well the difficulties experienced by immigrants in France. Similarities to Latino immigrants in the United States, who willingly sought employment to support families back in their own homelands, had been aggravated by their perceived numbers of those whom had entered the country illegally.

France suffering high unemployment had resorted to legislation that undermined a workers ability to stay employed. Many young hardworking young men and women faced the prospect of termination without notice by the whim of their employer with little recourse.

Risto who was a legal immigrant, but one with little education had faced an uncertain future until the foundation had established an educational program geared towards immigrants.

Immigrants were not the only ones seeking jobs. French nationals, many of them teenagers vied for jobs too. It had been in the middle of a protest that Baldwin found Risto Ganic.

Risto traveling by on his scooter interrupted an attack against a young woman pushing a baby carriage. The young immigrant using his body as a shield was crouched over the woman and the infant, which she had removed from the carriage.

Hooligans, thinking that Risto and the young woman were husband and wife focused their rage against them. Randy Baldwin, returning from a meeting on foot seeing the attack waded into the melee and one by one, the hooligans who were Neo-Nazi members found out the hard way; that Baldwin held little tolerance for their kind of behavior.

Risto had been kicked and pummeled repeatedly and one of the attackers holding a steel pipe was rearing back to strike again, however the blow never came because the screech of pain from the man. Out of the corner of his eye, Risto saw the American holding onto the arm, which held the pipe. Twisted unnaturally, the arm went limp and the hand holding the pipe released it where it fell with a clatter to the pavement. The American delivering his own blow sent the thug reeling to the pavement. Others seeing the intruder turned on him, but they too quickly left as the American brought forth his massive handgun.

Randy reaching down hooked his hand under Risto's armpit and pulled him away from the woman and child. Then speaking French fluently to the woman who regained her wits and stood, he with Randy helping him walk escorted the woman to safety.

Entering a café where others had sought safety, Risto with Baldwin's help found a seat. The woman and baby taking a seat close by watched as Randy bringing wet hot towels began treating Risto for his injuries. Issuing instructions to those standing nearby, the American walked back out the door into the riot torn night, as Risto feeling the effects of the beating soon passed out.

Risto Ganic taken to a hospital for treatment woke up the next morning to find the same American standing at his bedside. Uneasy at first and fearing arrest, Risto tried to leave the bed, but a friendly grip on his arm stopped his movement. A nurse speaking his native language explained what had happened.

Then the American gave Risto his business card and turned to leave. Risto pondered how he was to pay for his hospital stay and asked the nurse who smiled then replied, "The Monsieur has taken care of that matter. Please rest."

After three days, Risto released from the hospital returned to the apartment that he shared with his only surviving relative, his grandmother.

Carrying a letter translated for him by the friendly nurse, he gave to her and reading the contents the old women cried. Sitting with her on the worn couch, the grandmother told him to accept the offer.

With her blessings, Risto appeared at the appointed time in the foyer of the Baldwin Foundation where Adeline Adora the office manager welcomed him. Guided to the office of Alfred Stolzberg who interviewed him; Risto Ganic left the building eight hours later gainfully employed and driving not his old Vespa, destroyed during the riot, but a brand new blue Vespa.

Nina entered from the kitchen entrance with a serving tray and setting it on a portable stand; poured Ganic a cup of coffee, then one for her stepfather. Taking a seat nearby, Nina waited for her stepfather's instructions.

Randy inserting the DVD into the computer drive waited for it to load then glancing at Risto said in English "Nina, explain to Monsieur Ganic that I will need him to take a package to the US Embassy, then upon delivery he will have the rest of the day off with pay since he worked last night."

Nina translated Risto's astonished reply "Monsieur Baldwin? I do not deserve such. I will accept only my normal pay."

Randy seemed to ignore his answer for the moment, preoccupied with the computer display then typing on the keyboard and then clicking the optical mouse; Ganic heard the laser printer start and saw numerous pages filling the output tray.

Randy read over the printouts then tucking them into another envelope, which he then sealed, Randy spoke to Nina who translated again "It is customary in America for an employee to be paid for the time and effort that he or she has put forth. You have performed such a service. Please consider it a bonus."

Placing the envelope into a packet that he sealed, Randy Baldwin gave it to Risto and spoke directly to him "Livrez svp aux USA L'ambassade et utilisent la porte est. Les gardes vous attendront, Bonne journée Monsieur Ganic."

Accepting the packet with final reluctance, Ganic departed the study escorted by Nina who returned a short while later.

Nina picking up the tray spoke "Father? He seemed unsure that you were being truthful."

Randy replied, "The young man comes from a homeland wrecked by war and he saw much distrust there. It is but his nature to suspect such bounty. He will eventually become more accustomed to our ways of doing things. Now onto other matters Nina. Who is watching the "Terrible Duo"? The last thing we need is another house wrecking exploration trip by either of them."

Sunday, April 2nd, 0900 Hours, The Le Charmel International School of Academia

Lucio Magnus dressed casually for exploring walked out of the Administration Building when Gina Baldwin arrived in her cart. Attendance at chapel had been sparse, however Gina seeing the students she had spoken with the other day in attendance made her feel that not all was lost.

Lucio setting his cane in the seat next to Gina spoke "In my visit with the Parshall sisters they told me about their near accident at the Grist Mill. Perhaps we need to look at the mill for anything out of the ordinary, and then we will look at the rest of the facilities."

Gina putting the cart in gear replied, "So you think it was not a malfunction or wear and tear?" Lucio spoke "Neither one leads me to believe that they are incompetent and they would take considerable care when working around such antiquated machinery."

Lucio opened a notebook that he carried and said "Madam Baldwin, in order for the school as an institution to survive they must maintain a student level of 250 that is based on current levels of tuition; which of course are based on a sliding scale factored by the Ministry of Education. At present student rolls show 175. There has been no petition submitted to increase the tuition to the ministry. With one week to go, the school has funds to operate until then and then it must close the doors. As for the students that departed, parents concerned over incidents that had taken place at the school removed many."

Gina crossing then bridge then turning right replied, "If one was to take the incidents into account they would simply be things that could take place in such an environment. However, it was the closeness of the events. My husband would likely say the bad luck fairies had spread a heavy dose of pixy dust, I call it something else."

Arriving at the Grist Mill, Gina parked the cart and with Lucio walked around the small building then descended along the path, which led to the sluice gate. Lucio bent down briefly to view the wheel then walking to the edge of the bank where Gina had jammed the gate studied the gate for a moment then spoke "You did not see the retrieval line when you came to the bank?"

Gina replied, "No I did not Lucio. I had to wade out into the water to pull the board. It had only a small piece attached." Lucio walked to a large wooden post driven into the ground and holding his arm outward from his body towards the sluice gate spoke, "A simply pulley system with nylon rope was used. Both ends severed and the gate pushed outward; much the same way you brought it back. This was not another accident Madam Baldwin," Lucio stepping past the post tapped his cane into the moist earth of the bank and beneath the end of his cane, a large imprint of a boot.

The Duquesne Eiffel listed as a three star hotel near the famed Paris landmark the Eiffel Tower is where Kelly Summers found the former English teacher, an American named Tamara James. The African-American, at first shied away not wanting to talk about why she had left the school so suddenly but a woman to woman talk from Kelly helped open her up.

Tamara gazing at the Eiffel Tower a short distance away spoke, "Mister Christopher if you were to met him for the first time appears to be a gentleman and acts as such but when you get to know him better, well sister he is a snake."

Summers though taking notes, recorded the conversation. Writing down the woman's observation, she replied, "So his behavior became unbearable?"

Tamara spoke, "Well that and those cronies of his on the school council. Each of them has an agenda; they wanted to have done even if it meant changing lesson plans with little or no notice. Some were unhappy at how the children received lessons or even the materials used. One plans to have a number of textbooks available and the associated material that goes along with them. It is never a good idea to change out the text books in the middle of the school year. Students have to buy new books and we have to supply the new material. Costs escalate and guess who comes down on the school for the added expenses? Well sister it comes full circle again and Mister Christopher and his cronies start all over again."

Kelly replied "What about his behavior? You said he is a snake?" Tamara spoke "Snake, leech take it as you may but Christopher can't keep his hands off women. About the only ones who he never bothered were the Parshall sisters, maybe they may have dealt with him and put him in his place; but that left every other woman open to his advances and his slimy hands."

Kelly silently pondered if Sanford Christopher had conducted himself in the same manner with any of the female students. Casting that thought aside for the moment Kelly spoke, "Why did you depart suddenly from the school Ms. James?" Tamara replied her body visibly shivering "Because he tried to rape me. I fought him off and bruised him up good; but I knew if I told Headmistress Camus the truth, he being the "upstanding" citizen that he is would deny it and he promised retribution against me if I spoke out. You think the authorities would believe an African-American woman. Hardly, not after all those demerits that I have in my record there thanks to him."

Kelly replied as she handed Tamara a business card, "Since you have a week before you can use the plane ticket, keep me informed on any travel plan changes or going to another hotel that you have. If you think someone might be following you or if you get any threatening calls, do tell me Ms. James. The phones are manned 24/7 at the Foundation. I will come or send someone to here to help you, so please rest easy. Out of curiosity have you sought medical attention?"

Tamara replied, "The snake yanked the school issued medical card that I had as such I have not." Kelly Summers removed another business card from her purse, pushed it across the table with her finger tips then said, "That is a private clinic, discreet and confidential. Their staff deals in situations as yours. Just have that with you when you go. There will not be any cost." Tamara Jones accepting the card replied, "Why are you doing this? You do not even know me." Kelly getting to her feet spoke, "My boss has a motto written into the Foundation Mission Statement and it says "Aid when help is needed, and teach those who have been helped to aid others," if more acts of kindness did happen Tamara the world might become a better place for all of us." Walking away, Kelly Summers entered the dinning room of the hotel to head for her car.

Sunday, April 2nd, 1100 Hours, Paris Park

The sun bringing warmth had made the baby twins Olivia and Harmony sleepy and each was napping on either side of Irena Baldwin who watched her stepfather tossing a rubber ball that Gregor chased. Nina Baldwin busy with the picnic basket setting the food onto the stone table sensed movement behind her and turning to see who approached waved at Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura as they descended from the park path towards her.

Randy Baldwin giving a final toss watched Gregor sprint quickly after the ball and retrieving it, returned to his side. Padding along side in step with his master, Gregor's tail curved upward in recognition of the new arrivals.

Kirika joining Irena on the blanket opened a sketchpad that she carried and began to draw.

Mireille set the basket that she carried next to the picnic basket then waited as Baldwin joined her.

Passing Kirika, Randy glanced at the sketchpad then back towards where Kirika was looking. An impromptu game of soccer with several different families was underway and they were her subjects for the drawing.

Mireille reached down and gave a pat to Gregor's head when the dog stopped and sat next to his master then said "Rumor has it that Monsieur Magnus has been appointed as an emergency trustee, has it degraded to that at the school?"

Baldwin gave little thought as to how Noir found about Magnus's involvement but replied, "The school council submitted an emergency closure request which contained a gross number of errors. I like you have contacts, I made a few calls, and had that request reversed. Lucio agreed to the appointment of being an emergency trustee and that's the story."

Mireille spoke, "How is Gina dealing with the problems that she inherited?" Randy reaching for an apple then taking a bite replied, "I presume she is taking care of matters. I have not had any e-mail from her or any phone calls other than the nightly missive so that may be a good sign."

Mireille reaching for a grape and plucking it replied, "Yet you sent Magnus?" Randy spoke "Ok Madam Bouquet where are you going with this?"

Mireille replied, "Allowing her to thrust herself into a situation that has degraded and having little experience in hostile environments is foolish and you know it!" Randy spoke, "Lower your voice or you will wake up the babies." Kirika glanced over her shoulder to ensure that they were not about to come to blows then returned to her sketch.

Mireille spoke, "Are you trusting her instincts?" Randy finished his apple then said, "All as a mother, teacher and wife, who has done a damn good job at raising children in the midst of two women who are godmothers to two of her children and who live their lives as Noir. Yes, I do, but do not sell me short Mireille. If I get any inkling that either she or Lucio are in immediate danger; then you will get the nod to go, happy now?"

Mireille replied, "I am now Randy."


	3. Chapter 3

NOIR

Chapter Three

Substitute

By Steve Edward

Sunday, April 2nd, 1300 Hours, Le Charmel International School of Academia

Gina Baldwin had viewed the white board at the head of the classroom with disdain then returning to the storage cabinet removed instructional materials that she had to sort.

Outside of the classroom, a squeaking noise approached then the source, a flat bed cart pushed by Oliver Heaton entered the classroom.

Oliver reached down then lifted a box setting it on the counter spoke, "Madam Baldwin, I located the new text books. I brought them up for you. How are things progressing?"

Gina setting the study materials aside replied, "Considering that the council had begun packing things up before the trustee intervened; just marvelous. How did the review of the transcripts go?"

Heaton replied, "All are up to date at least for the department, but most records still were not transferred from the previous week, I suspect in part due to the sudden departure of the original teacher."

Gina replied, "A joint work session with other departments?" Oliver spoke, "A necessary evil and the quickest route to have things in order for the review by the Education Ministry. The transcripts await our pens." Oliver gazed about the classroom then his eyes fell upon the whiteboard at the head of the room then said, "Oh my. That needs to be cleaned."

Gina spoke, "I'll take care of it." Oliver pulling the cart with him said, "You would not think someone would go that far would you?" Gina replied as she said, "Death threats written in the heat of the moment do not necessarily mean that they will be carried out; but it shows the childish behavior of that who wrote it, Monsieur Heaton."

Waiting until Oliver was well down the hallway; Gina retrieved the digital camera in her purse and standing at the rear of the room, snapped off several photographs.

Kelly Summers entered the foyer of the Baldwin Foundation passing the unoccupied desk of Adeline Adora then entered the inner offices. The Watch Room where ongoing operations of the Baldwin Foundation were monitored occupied by several men and women; an intern named Timothy May stepped out upon seeing her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Summers," said Timothy. Kelly sitting at her desk and logging into her workstation replied, "And to you Mister May. Timothy, I have a list of people I want checked out beginning with a man named Sanford Christopher who is a French National. Start locally and then spiral out the search for information. I know its Sunday, but it can not wait till Monday."

Timothy accepting the list, headed for the Watch Room and his workstation.

Mireille Bouquet adjusted her wrap slightly then said, "Your choice of transportation Monsieur is surprising considering you are attending a diplomatic function." Randy letting the clutch out on the Land Rover Defender replied, "I am not here to show off Madam Bouquet."

It had been awkward to ask Mireille to accompany him because of the argument they had. However, she conceded since Gina would normally have been with him. Randy, had decided to be low key and chose the Defender; which was the same vehicle the twins Irena and Nina with Kelly Summers had charged into the middle of gun battle some two years earlier.

Compared to the other vehicles lining up for entry into the compound, it was a tank and it was low key to boot. Entering the search area, a uniformed Marine in Class A blues approached and taking his invitation stepped back.

Mireille said quietly, "Like shooting fish in a barrel and if a bomb goes off the blast is directed upward," as she gazed around the vehicle at the blast barriers.

Receiving the signal to proceed, Baldwin drove through the main gate, then following directions of the embassy staff turned into the visitor parking area instead of following the limousines.

Exiting the Defender, and walking to the passenger door; Baldwin opened it and taking the hand of Mireille Bouquet helped her exit the vehicle then together they walked to a side entrance where a Marine opened the gate and allowed them to enter the garden.

Most of the attendee's were mid-level representative types who were in essence messengers. While one, would read in their newspapers or see in newscasts that diplomatic relations may be rocky on the official level; it was vastly different on unofficial levels.

Baldwin used these events to convey his own messages and to receive. Alfred Stolzberg once said to him "Listen to the concerns and not the rhetoric. Give them an out option; never back them into a corner."

"I say old man, how does one get away with bringing such beauty while still married," said a British accented voice from behind Baldwin. Mireille replied for him and said to the speaker, "When his wife gives her permission and she is unavoidably busy to attend."

Randy turned to greet the speaker, Roderick Barton. Keeping his expression neutral, Randy spoke "So how are things on the British side of the Channel?"

Roderick replied, "Considering how well the program developed by your foundation is progressing; most satisfactorily. I was going to discuss some differences with your wife but they can wait for now, however I have been hoping to see Ian since he supported the same program for use in France. Have you seen him yet?"

Randy spoke, "Just arrived. Anything particular going around under the table?" as Roderick moving off replied, "You might check with your Homeland Security representative. It seems there was a recent success, but those that took credit are not responsible."

When Baldwin spotted who was the Homeland Security representative he said to Mireille "Looks like an old friend is back amongst us," Mireille Bouquet turning to see whom Randy was looking at replied, "I see. Monsieur Smith."

Ned Smith, formerly the Central Intelligence Agency Station Chief of the embassy had paused at the outdoor buffet putting together his plate when he spied Baldwin and then the woman next to him.

Putting down the tongs, Ned picked up his plate and headed for them. Looking in the direction of an unoccupied table at the rear of the garden, he signaled to Randy that they would meet there.

Randy stopped at the nearly deserted coffee table to place his order along with Mireille's, and then taking the drinks, he followed Ned Smith. Setting the drinks onto the table then assisting Mireille with her chair, Randy took his seat.

Ned spoke, "Well what as surprise. Randy, Madam Bouquet; it has been a while." Mireille replied, "Indeed it has Monsieur Smith. You are now with the American Homeland Security?"

Ned studied his plate of food then said, "About a year now. Got too good at busting smuggling and what I was doing caught their eye."

"It would not have anything to do with the attempt to smuggle a Russian Hind Twenty-Four Military Attack Helicopter through Savannah last year would it?" said Randy with a smile. Ned looking around then leaning forward slightly replied, "Uh no comment."

Mireille spoke, "A gunship?" Randy nodded, "Inside a shipping container disassembled and complete with rocket launchers. Customs agents using a shore side scanner found it. Good work on that one Ned."

"Well if someone bought it on EBay, I hope they got their money back," said Ned. Taking a bite of his food, Ned swallowed then said, "Seriously that was a wild tip. Stateside agents are still trying to find the buyer. Anyway how are things with the twins both big and small?"

Randy spoke, "All doing well, though the little ones are in their terrible two's. Multiply that by two and you get the picture. As for Irena and Nina they have adjusted and will be entering collage soon though I am debating the merits of those stateside with those here."

Ned replied, "My God it has been that long too, nearly four years."

Randy spoke, "Time does fly, but changing subjects Roderick Barton made mention about a recent success. What did that Brit know that I don't?"

Ned reaching beneath his jacket withdrew his PDA and set it up right facing Baldwin then spoke, "Ever hear of a guy nicknamed Ammar the Trapper?" Randy shook his head then replied, "No, not familiar. Who is he?"

Ned spoke, "Should be was. Anyway, the man was a member of al Qaeda. Bomb maker and teacher, coalition forces had been hunting for him in western Iraq and eastern Syria.

He got the trapper nickname from the devices he built. Set a small one for a decoy and it go boom and you send in a heavy armored to check the area out. When the inquisitive heavy gets into the right spot, a bigger boom and you loose the heavy and in the worst case the crew operating it."

Randy spoke, "I know we lost some Abrahams, was it because of this Ammar?" Ned taking another bite replied, "Yes and the brass wanted his proverbial head. However, a funny thing happened last week. Intel received a report on where Ammar had hold up right down to the Latitude and Longitude so they sent a team in to deactivate the problem. Only thing was when the strike team gets there, no resistance. You could say that what they found was a ghost town of tents."

Ned reached over to his PDA and pressing a key displayed the photograph of the late Ammar then spoke, "Ammar was wily as they come. Small group, always on the move and training eager students on the fly, so the strike team came in under darkness and hot but had nothing to shoot at. Who ever took out Ammar did it systematically and by ground too boot. Outer guards first, then the middle and finally the inner. After that, Ammar was likely the last one alive and faced his killer alone, which is of course if he woke up. The strike team leader figured he had been dead at least twenty-four hours."

Randy noting that Mireille was wearing a satisfied expression replied, "So what is the big deal? The al Qaeda bomber is dead." Ned jabbing a sausage spoke, "Well the thing is we don't know who did it. The story by the way about a Marine patrol finding him is a cover story for the original strike team. It will be released stateside, Monday."

Randy adjusting his chair glanced at Mireille who seemed focused on Ned's PDA. She was smiling.

Randy spoke, "So no one took credit?" Ned seeing Mireille's expression replied "Nope. Damn big mystery and I have heard the brass want to give a medal to the person who pulled it off." Changing subjects, Randy spoke "So what exactly are you doing back in Europe Ned?"

Ned Smith replied, "Working with counter-terrorism people. The smuggling has been a focus point. That little undercover stunt your foundation pulled got a lot of attention. That reporter who wrote the expose on the smuggling highlighted the fact that besides human trafficking, one could get certain things through with little inspection. As a result it has been high priority to get the technology in place to at least begin rudimentary inspections."

Mireille replied, "Dedicated scanners for rail cargo?" Ned spoke "Yes, but they have to be high-speed. It takes about 10 to 15 minutes to scan a cargo container. Mathematically wise to "scan" each container on a railcar it can cause innumerable delays. Trains of course have to keep certain schedules and you add that disruption to the turnaround time of a container ship, shipping companies start screaming. Then there is the "Just in Time" supply chain that many companies use today to save money. Screw up and cause a shipment of left hand door handles to be late and you can shut down an entire factory for 24 hours or more, then of course no cars leaving the factory screws up more shipping."

Randy did not envy Smith's job, one that required him to balance the needs of the United States with that of those who were his counterparts in Europe. There would be no sense of peace and safety until the world rid of the likes of Bin Laden and other terrorists who wanted to subjugate those to their views with threats of violence and despair.

Ned spying another contact said, "Nice talking to the both of you, but I have rounds to make. Enjoy the party." Then getting his plate, Ned wandered off as Ian Falk coming from the buffet joined Randy and Mireille.

Ian taking the seat previously occupied by Ned spoke "Monsieur Baldwin, good to see that you could make it."

Sunday, April 2nd, 1500 Hours, Le Charmel, France

Sanford Christopher gently swirled the wine within the glass then sniffing slightly to sense the aroma, bringing the wine glass to his lips, sipped and rolled the drink across his tongue. Setting the glass down onto the table, he sat back in his chair and looked at his visitor.

In a heavy accent of German, the visitor said, "It appears Herr Christopher that your intent to close the school was by-passed. We had an agreement that this would be done. Please explain yourself?"

Sanford spoke "A minor setback. The headmistress had sought the help of an American teacher to finish the quarter and somehow the American had the request reversed. No matter, with the Ministry of Education conducting a review of the school, they will find that my request was indeed valid."

The German replied "This American? What is her name?" Sanford spoke "A Mrs. Gina Baldwin." The German showing a slight surprise replied, "The wife of Herr Randy Baldwin? She is at the school?" Sanford spoke "I did not pay close attention to whether she is married to a certain individual, this Randy Baldwin why would you show such concern; I found nothing of interest in her credentials."

The German spoke, "Herr Christopher, this Gina Baldwin is married to the head of the Baldwin Foundation. He has caused problems for others in the past. In all likelihood it was he who had the closure order reversed, not the woman."

Sanford replied, "Then what about the trustee? Have you heard of a barrister named Lucio Magnus?"

"Yes, the name and that of his occupation is familiar," said the German. Christopher spoke, "He has seen to it that I and the council are barred from acting on any further school matters and he has the Ministry of Education sending observers. They will be here Monday. I can not proceed further with them present."

The German replied, "I will handle that matter. Still as council president, you have certain rights to be present at the school, see to it that you are Christopher. That will be all, and good afternoon Herr Christopher."

Sunday, April 2nd, 1700 Hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

"So you think you can get someone to deliver the booklets I need by tonight?" said the voice of Gina Baldwin to Lehman Hermes the duty officer inside the Watch Room.

Lehman replied, "It will not be a problem Mrs. Baldwin, I will have the duty courier dispatched and on the way to you in an hour. Where should he drop the items off at?"

Gina Baldwin looking at main hallway of the Administrative Building replied, "Main entrance of the Administrative Building will be fine, have it addressed to me clearly and wrapped for the elements just in case." Lehman acknowledged the request, and then hung up.

Lehman opened the work schedule then seeing whom the listed courier for the evening, picked up the phone and punched a preprogrammed button. Waiting a few moments, he pressed another then hearing the beep that the page had gone through replaced the handset.

The Land Rover Defender's presence in traffic had given a silent warning to other drivers that they should be giving it a wide birth. That was some comfort to Randy, who had witnessed some of the driving habits of the citizens of Paris. The solid steel body and reinforced protective bumpers with off road brush guards ensured anyone meeting it would remember the encounter. About the only other vehicles, which would bother it were larger trucks or another Land Rover.

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "How did Monsieur Falk find reviewers on such short notice?" Randy finding an opening and taking it despite the outraged honking of horns replied, "They were originally scheduled of course, but when the councils request came through he had merely told the review team that it had been delayed. You were there when he called the team leader and told her to proceed onto Le Charmel."

Mireille replied, "Still to be able to have such a contact within a government ministry is impressive. Your foundation has opened numerous inroads." Randy glancing at Mireille to see if in any fashion that she was joking said, "Cultivating friendships as we go. I still prefer keeping it low key."

Signaling the turn into the parking garage, Randy slowed as a familiar Vespa and rider entered the drive ahead of him. It was Risto Ganic. Following the Vespa, Randy entered the parking area reserved for the foundation and parking the Land Rover; exited the vehicle with Mireille. Risto removing his helmet, waved at Randy as he held the elevator.

Mireille silently appraised Risto as she entered the elevator with Randy. The young man was dressed casually but with protective riding gear in the appropriate places.

Risto spoke haltingly in English, "Mister uh Monsieur Herms requested I deliver material need by Madam um Mrs. Baldwin. Study books um pamphlets?" Randy replied "Study books? That is interesting, and all the way out there to Le Charmel on a Vespa, not exactly a fun ride. I got something else for you make the trip. See Herms first then stop at my office."

Arriving at the main entrance, Randy with Mireille proceeded past the Watch Room towards his office. On the way, Mireille heard a familiar voice sending her greetings, "Madam Bouquet good evening," said Kelly Summers as she came to her feet.

Mireille seeing Kelly replied, "And to you Madam Summers. It is good to see you again."

Randy said, "Perhaps we can continue this in my office," as he glanced at the Watch Room. Kelly Summers replied, "Yes Sir." Followed by Kelly and Mireille; Randy continued to his office where he closed the door and offered seats to both women.

Randy removing the tie and sitting at his desk spoke, "Kelly? What did you find out about the council members and their president Sanford Christopher?"

Kelly replied, "I transferred the files to your work station that we have so far been able to put together. They are in PDF format. Topping the list is Christopher. Frankly, how he is still on the council at a private school is beyond me; however, he is a concern since the former teacher that left suddenly alleges that she did so because Christopher tried to rape her."

The slight twitch above Baldwin's left eyebrow was the only indication of his hidden anger that Mireille noted, but the tone of his voice changed and softened as he replied "The former teacher, Tamara James?" Kelly spoke, "Yes Sir. She did not contact authorities out of fear that it would be a he said she said. Christopher apparently wielded a nasty pen too. He was holding her employment transcript over her head. If she said anything, he would release it. If she left the country, he would merely send a transcript that reflected her accomplishments of being an excellent teacher."

Mireille spoke, "He blackmailed her?" Randy said, "James was participating in a teacher exchange program. If one does not do well, the program administrators will not be so inclined to have a teacher with a poor record participating. When James returned to the United States to a teaching position there, the record of her work in the exchange program would become available to any seeking to employ her. Those prospective employers would also be inclined not to have her in their classrooms." Kelly replied, "In essence raping her all over again, and she could do little to complain."

Randy spoke, "I presume you did have her seek medical attention?" Kelly replied, "It took a bit of persuading; but the clinic reported she had checked in. She was bruised badly, but no direct contact though Christopher did leave some semen on her undergarments. The guy is a snake and that is Ms. James words not mine."

Randy spoke, "What about this incident in Berlin, Germany? I see that he was charged with molestation; that should have precluded him from even being at that school or even on the council."

Kelly replied, "Not sure exactly since it was never prosecuted. The courts in Berlin are closed so I cannot get to the records however, the victim and parents suddenly declined to go through with the charges. As for how he wrangled a position on the council get this; Christopher began sponsoring both the boy and girl soccer teams a year ago and went so far as to buy them new buses to get them to games, buying uniforms and equipment too."

Mireille replied, "He then perhaps bough his seat? However, if I am to understand correctly Le Charmel School of Academia is not a high-ranking school, but performs well with its education programs. The down turn only came recently?"

Randy replied, "The Council controls the purse strings, but what the headmistress provided to me is completely different that what is on file at the Ministry of Education. Christopher in his position has slowly been able to whittle away those that attend the school. The boiler explosion, the accident involving one of the buses and an incident within the school gymnasium where the parallel bars collapsed during exercises made parents who sent their children there unnerved."

Kelly spoke, "Lucio sent a quick e-mail to advise that they will have 175 confirmed in attendance by Monday. To be viable the school has to have at least 250. If they do not get the numbers raised, tuition rates will have to go up after the spring break. He states the reviewers will consider those numbers when they submit their reports. If the Ministry disallows the increase over the spring break, then the school's last effective day of operation is Friday."

Randy paused as the knock on the door came and giving permission to enter, he stood as Risto Ganic walked into the office with Lehman Hermes. Lehman spoke, "Sorry to disturb you Sir, however Mister Ganic said you wanted to see him?"

Randy replied, "Yes I did. Since he has to go to Le Charmel, Monsieur Ganic needs a ride to handle the job."

Opening a desk drawer, Randy removed a set of ignition keys and tossed them in the air to Risto who caught them deftly. Risto looked at the keys and the ring attached to the emblem engraved in silver and the letters highlighted in blue. Risto looking first at Lehman then Randy said, "BMW?"

Randy replied, "It is a K 1200 GT with a deep graphite metallic paint job. Consider it a company vehicle. You have the experience to handle it and it has the saddlebags to carry the study booklets. Just be sure to balance the bike out properly. Do you have your instructions already?" Risto nodded then said in French, "Deliver to main entrance of Administration Building. Ensure they are protected from the elements before leaving." Lehman spoke, "Those are the instructions from your wife Sir. Should there be any changes?" Randy replied, "What Gina says goes. Have a safe trip, Monsieur Ganic."

The Baldwin household was quiet except for the soft sounds of recorded Japanese string music. A scent of jasmine tingling ones senses gently, caressing the inner soul rose from incense sticks.

Kirika Yumura studied both her subjects, Olivia and Harmony Baldwin. Both were as Kirika sitting properly on either side of the low table that separated them and each like Kirika were wearing kimonos.

Arrayed on both side of the twins were the remaining Baldwin household. Corey and Ashley with Irena and Nina attired in respective Japanese style clothing were sitting on either side as Kirika was instructing Olivia and Harmony in proper etiquette, something that some would have said was too early for the rambunctious twins. However, Kirika recalled the Baldwin's nanny in Tokyo, Saya who handled the twins with a calm demeanor never raising her voice.

Saya's approach had worked very well, but Saya declined to return to the United States with the Baldwin's and the twins once out of her sight and control reverted to being the "Terrible Duo". Kirika using psychology and a change of wardrobe had the twins believing at least for the time being that she was Saya.

When she and Mireille arrived at the guesthouse, Kirika wearing her kimono given to her by the Baldwins on her birthday had entered the house first ahead of Mireille. The twins recharged after their "nap" in the park were raising the roof. Olivia the first to see Kirika stopped in her tracks then clearly speaking Japanese called out to her sibling Harmony. The dead silence that followed was remarkable and Randy doing a double take said "Saya? What the heck, where did you come from?"

Kirika's uncanny resemblance to the Japanese nanny had fooled the "Terrible Duo". Kirika/Saya ushering the twins back to their playroom told them to sit and both did. Then closing the door, Kirika/Saya said to Randy "I will baby sit them on one condition and that is to enforce proper discipline and etiquette and your remaining children will participate. They do have their Japanese clothing here?"

Nearly speechless Baldwin replied, "Uh no problem Kirika. You could pass as Saya's double which might benefit us and I do believe the kids have their wardrobe from Japan." Kirika spoke, "Do not mock my dress Monsieur Baldwin. I am doing this as a favor to Madam Baldwin. Is that understood?" Randy replied, "Clearly."

The chiming of the clock announced the time as the front door opened. Gregor, who had remained in the hallway, came to a sitting position. Kirika Yumura seeing the dog's reaction spoke, "Your father and Madam Bouquet have returned."

Randy entering the playroom stopped and surveyed the scene then said "Any problems Saya," the question in Japanese for the benefit of Olivia and Harmony. Kirika replied in kind, "None, Master Baldwin. They were well behaved. I will prepare them for bed." Kirika/Saya rising to her feet seemed to glide around the table then encouraging the twins to follow; she led them off to their room.

Mireille watching the procession disappear from view spoke "I will have this to say for Kirika. Her patience was tested. You will be wise not to draw her ire any time soon Monsieur."

Randy hearing a thud turned to see Corey topple over replied "I will remember that," as Corey groaning spoke "My legs! They fell asleep." Ashley managing to stand replied, "Corey little brother. How many times have I and your step-sisters told you to wiggle your toes when sitting like that, jeez!"

Nina moved over to where Corey still laying on his side spoke, "One can massage your legs. One minute and they will be fine," as Irena joining her began rubbing Corey's legs to restore circulation.

Randy spoke, "Me and Mireille will be in the study. I believe you can change to normal clothes, just keep things quiet."

Sunday, April 2nd, 1900 Hours, Le Charmel School of Academia

Gina stirred the coffee in her cup thoughtfully, as she reread the e-mail she had sent to her husband with the photo attachments. Using the wireless network, instead of the schools intranet system precluded anyone on campus from reading the message she had sent.

The distant rumble of thunder announcing the approaching storm front filtered through the open window of the staff quarters, which she had taken up residence. Satisfied that her message would not alarm her husband, Gina closed the e-mail program then shut down the laptop and put it away.

Returning to the table, she brought the class lesson book and began her own review of what she was to teach. She had been outside watching the last of the students arrive, returning to their dorms for the beginning of the weeks class. Headmistress Camus stressed that commuting to and from school was both a waste of time and stressful for students eager to learn. The soft chimes sounded at 1800 hours, signaling to all students present on campus to return to their dorms and for those arriving to quickly check in and return to their rooms for evening studies.

Lucio Magnus making his own rounds had announced in passing that the school week would begin with an additional five students, bringing the number to 180. It had been encouraging to hear for Gina.

The Watch Room quiet except for the noise of cooling fans circulating air conditioning among the computers and the soft hushed voices of those on duty was where Timothy May continued his background research.

Hermes was nearby speaking softly into his headset with his counter-parts in Atlanta and Tokyo in real-time by satellite, the respective offices had their own on-going missions taking place and staying together on the proper page was important.

Adding the last of his research to the investigative file on the school council members, May turned his attention to a seemingly insignificant item relating to the school itself.

Historically, the school had never been in the public eye in the past except perhaps when one of its soccer teams or gymnastic members had made significant contributions to their respective sports.

However, this piece of information dating prior to the establishment of the school on the grounds of the former winery garnered more of Timothy's interest so much so he interrupted Hermes. "Mister Hermes? Would you look at this and give me your take on it?"

Lehman Hermes turned in his chair and began reading the article. Moving his chair closer Lehman said, "So Le Charmel was the site of a German Military Garrison, what about it Timothy?" May replied, "Read the next section, it concerns Le Charmel after Paris was liberated in August of 1944; the Germans were on the run and had looted Paris of art work and other valuables before it fell. Guess where a lot of it went?"

Lehman spoke, "Le Charmel? However, that would be stupid still too close to the front lines. What is that see archival notes about?" Timothy clicking on the link read the new information then said, "Remember bad ass Hitler had his heart dead set on invading England at the beginning of the war? He ordered invasion script for issue in preparation of invasion. Paper script is about useless, but how about coinage, gold and silver to be precise."

Lehman spoke, "Mister May, you have authorization to expand historical research. I guess the National War Archives will be earning some badly needed money; get to it."

Timothy typing access codes, connected within moments to the duty archivist in Washington D.C. who read the initial request then activating her camera replied, "Good evening to you in Paris Mister May. What format do you desire the information?"

Timothy spoke, "PDF format for written, direct scan of any negatives set for TIF format. Video footage records standard US format." The woman making notes replied, "Time estimate is three hours." Timothy said, "Acknowledged, thank you Ms. William, disconnecting."

Sunday, April 2nd, 2000 Hours, Foundation Guest House, Paris, France

The e-mail attachments from Gina Baldwin displayed on the large screen Plasma Monitor were of a high-resolution digital quality. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura studied each closely with Randy Baldwin.

Mireille commenting on the photographs of the damage to the Science Building said, "The exterior view is remarkable, the builders had designed what appeared to be decorative panels into the building structure to give way to overpressure of a boiler explosion. The design seemed to work."

Randy replied, "Someone did their homework. Same principle used today by certain airlines for their baggage compartments. The Israeli airline EL AL for example has blowouts installed on all their major passenger aircraft, so that if a bomb did get onboard the blast takes out the panels leaving the plane still able to fly. Still there is structural damage, but nothing that can't be repaired."

The next photos were of the oddly camouflaged covered bridge as Kirika spoke, "Madam Baldwin made fun of her transportation a golf cart. The covered bridge until seen up close has the appearance of being ancient. Without examining it directly, one could assume it has considerable weight supporting capabilities."

Randy reading the description of the bridge in his wife's e-mail replied, "Lucio went with her on a tour of the campus. He found a build date of 1943 and what's more a weight plate in German signifying the capacity at 75 metric tons."

Mireille thought a moment then said, "It would have been able to support a tank, but 75 metric tons? What kind of tank weighed that much in World War Two?"

Randy doing a quick search on World War Two German armor replied, "Only one vehicle even came close to that and it was the Tiger 2, which weighed in at 69 tons full combat load. Lousy combat vehicle, overweight and badly underpowered; few could even touch it, much less engage it, Allied troops resorted to using towed field artillery pieces to take them out."

Kirika spoke, "Perhaps Le Charmel was a German Command Center during the war?" Randy reviewing the notes on the school replied, "A French collaborator apparently sympathetic to the Germans allowed them to use the winery buildings. The details are sketchy, but before the former winery conversion to a school, the French government had seized it shortly after the war. The collaborator was punished by loss of his property."

Going to the next photographs, displaying the Grist Mill then onto the classroom where Gina would be teaching Mireille said, "Presuming that is a spur of the moment threat, is that further worry for you Monsieur?"

Randy reading the scrawled warning on the classroom whiteboard replied, "If Gina considered it a worry she would have already called. I'll defer to her judgment for now."

Mireille getting to her feet spoke, "Well then if there is nothing else, Kirika and I will leave. You know how to reach us, au revoir Monsieur Baldwin."

The KT 1200 GT BMW Motorcycle that Risto Ganic was riding had proven to be well behaved and well balanced. The windshield and fairing protected Risto from the rain that had begun to fall, deflecting it to the side and over his head. Having adorned a rain suit, Ganic was still dry, as he exited from Route A4 and entering the countryside drove towards the school.

Mounted behind the fairing, the small satellite navigation screen changed colors to alert him to another turn. With quick practice he had learned to operate the finger controls mounted on the handle bar and with his thumb, he tapped the paddle and pressed a small side button that magnified his position on the screen.

Slowing and then turning into the gravel drive Risto, with a flash of lightning that illuminated the surroundings drove into the surrounding woods.

The German studied the men gather around him in the rain then spoke, "You each have your objectives. I want this mission ending by morning light to be successful. Herr Major? The intercept of the Ministry Representatives, and the exchange of places were successful I see. What became of those we replaced?"

The major replied, "Herr Doctor, they remain unharmed but will sleep for some time. Our replacements will assure cooperation from within when the time comes."

The German said "Very well major. Activate the required equipment, and then proceed as planned." The major saluted and with a snap of boot heels departed into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

NOIR

Chapter Four

Substitute

By Steve Edward

Sunday, April 2nd, 2045 Hours, Le Charmel School of Academia

Risto Ganic shifting to high beams after leaving the paved highway entered the woods that lay on either side of the school's access road. With the wind rising and the rain shifting directions he was being pummeled by the rain.

Entering a slight curve, Risto adjusting his speed could begin to see the lights of the school buildings as he entered a slight straightaway. The blinding flash of lightning coming from behind him reflected off the mirrors; but did not distract him. It was the sudden sensation of a wheel locking up as the motorcycle began to dip.

The next flash was not lightning as Risto seeing the blast recalled seeing such sights in his youth in his old homeland; reacted instinctively gunning the motorcycle then dumping it onto its side a moment later.

By momentum, the BMW K1200 GT slid across the gravel surface with Risto tucked protectively on the left side of the fairing. The loud thump in front of him made him brace, but not fast enough. The impact as the rear wheel made contact with the trunk then the front wheel impacting, tossed Risto nearly upright where a tree limb whipping violently sideways slammed him violently off the remains of the motorcycle.

Headmistress Camus reading within her small but austere apartment where she lived on the campus looked up from her book, as the distant blast mingling with the thunder seemed to send vibrations through her living quarters.

Rising slowly and walking towards the window to look outward, the reading lamp which Marie was using flickered; and then died plunging her quarters into darkness.

Lucio Magnus speaking to an associate in Paris heard the crackle of the lightning coming through the telephone line, and then the thunder when his associate's voice was cut-off in mid-sentence. Tapping the switch with no success at regaining the phone line as the lights went out in his quarters; Magnus reaching for his cane returned the receiver to the phone. Getting to his feet, Lucio tapped the tip of the cane onto the stone floor and headed for the door.

Oliver Heaton walking cautiously down the stairs with flash light in hand met Gina Baldwin as she was leaving her living quarters "Madam Baldwin, we will need to check on the dorms. If power is out there as well, we will move the students to the main hall and gymnasium."

Gina Baldwin replied, "With what? The golf carts?"

Heaton spoke, "Under emergency conditions Madam Camus allows the use of motor vehicles. We have one bus that can seat 75, since it is a short distance the seating rule is waved and we will have to make only two trips."

Gina replied, "Well who is going to drive it?" A voice from the darkness said, "I'll drive it." Kamille Parshall with her sister Damia came into view. Oliver spoke, "Very good Kamille. Go fetch the bus, while we get the students ready. Damia, Gina bring you carts. I will use mine too and we can transport any necessary items the students may need to bring with them. That will save space on the bus."

Lehman Hermes studied the screen message briefly then speaking to Allen King a fellow Watch Room attendant, "Allen verify the emergency beacon from Mister Ganic's motorcycle."

King typing several commands and viewing the results replied, "Confirmed. Telemetry indicates the bike is down. Relative angle indicates it is on its left side. Sensors recorded impacts consistent with a crash. Information sent indicates a brief speed burst, then impacts three and four seconds later respectively. Mister Ganic was on the access road leading to the school."

Timothy May listening to the conversation interrupted, "The access road is gravel, perhaps he lost control. The weather in Le Charmel is rather bad at the moment."

Lehman spoke, "Perhaps, but the speed he was going was well below anything I would consider reckless. Allen, try his cell phone again."

Risto felt the wetness on his face, and licking his lips tasted salt and blood. Laying flat on his back, he tentatively reached for his face shield only to find most of it gone. What remained of it was shattered. The blackness hid his motorcycle beyond him, the remains concealed in the branches of the fallen tree.

Removing the damaged helmet, Risto felt for the source of the blood. A small cut above his eye and another near the ridge of his nose. Tossing the helmet away, Risto checked the rest of his body and found no other injuries, till he tried to stand. Reaching for his lower left leg, he found another wound. The gash caused as he separated from the motorcycle, though not too deep was painful and required treatment.

The small first aid kit he always carried on his belt, still attached contained enough wrappings for what he needed. With no light, except his cell phone providing illumination he set about the task of treating the injury.

Finishing the task, Risto scrolled through the address book of the phone and finding the telephone number of the foundation watch office pressed the send button. The tone coming from the speaker signified no signal and looking at the display; Risto muttered out loud, "No tower?"

Sunday, April 2nd, 2130 Hours, Foundation Guest House, Paris, France

Randy turned the picture frame towards him, looking at the photograph of his wife Gina. Picking up the telephone receiver, Randy dialed Gina's cell phone. The standard message of the user unable to be located sounded. Randy slightly puzzled by the recording, redialed. Flipping through the old-fashioned rotary phone file, Randy dialed Lucio's cell and hearing the same message hung up, and then tried to call the school itself. Slamming the receiver down so hard that Randy's stepson Corey came from the sitting room into the hallway to see his stepfather heading for the front door. Corey calling out asked, "Father? Is there a problem Sir?"

Randy reaching for the ignition keys to the Defender on the hook next to the kitchen replied, "I am heading to the office, you mother missed check-in and the cell phone provider reports she can't be reached. Tell the twins and your big sister, if I am not back by 2300 hours to go to bed. Don't wait up."

Closing the door as he left, the flash of lightning from the distant storm caught his eye. Baldwin pondered if he was over reacting, but his gut said something else as he swung the gate open and headed for the Defender.

Lehman Hermes answering the phone and hearing the callers voice replied, "Miss Summers, Mister May conducting research uncovered an incident that took place prior to the schools inception, the data indicates Nazi involvement." Another phone line rang, and Allen King taking the call said, "Lehman? It is the boss. He wants to know if we have heard from his wife."

Lehman handing the receiver to Timothy said, "Fill her in, sounds like Randy is already headed in." Taking the phone from Allen, he spoke, "Randy, Lehman speaking. I was about to call, are you headed in?" Randy shifting gears replied, "Yes I am, Gina missed a check-in call. What is going on?"

Lehman replied, "Risto's bike is down and hard. The emergency system activated indicating a crash. I have his position on the school grounds itself, about 500 yards from the Administration Building. Attempts to reach his cell have been unsuccessful, and we tried to reach the school as well but it appears hardwire lines are down too."

Randy fishtailing as he turned a corner spoke, "Verify through other means what is going on there. There was a storm coming through there, could it have taken the power and phone lines out? Also, check the cell providers. The Le Charmel area has several cell towers too. See if any are out. I will be in the office in about 15 minutes." Disconnecting, Randy concentrated on his driving; the sprinkles of rain annoying at first were now falling heavier.

Gina Baldwin watched in dismay as Damia Parshall backing the bus, drove it backwards into the soft ground where the wet ground promptly swallowed the rear axel. Damia gave up after a brief attempt to free it. Madam Camus watching the scene playing out sighed then turned away and returned to the main hall where the student body gathered.

Lucio Magnus holding a clipboard checked off the last of the students as they entered.

The headmistress walking past the Ministry of Education review team who had arrived just two hours before ignored them for the moment and approaching Magnus spoke, "The last of the students have arrived. Is your own review in agreement Monsieur Magnus?"

Lucio replied, "Yes it is. Any word on what has caused the outage?"

Madam Camus spoke, "Monsieur Heaton made a quick survey and found a massive tree across the road just a short distance away. When it fell, it destroyed the power lines and the telephone lines. Also have you noticed that all cell service is out as well?"

Lucio replied, "Yes I have Madam Camus. The people from the ministry reported that the storm was rather bad when they headed this way. At least for now, the children are safe and we do have power from the generator. I suggest we set watches, one male and female, till morning."

Madam Camus replied, "That will be done immediately. You should also know we have lost use of the bus. Damia backing it out found a soft patch of soil, it is rather severally stuck." Lucio replied, "That can be attended to when daylight comes. Perhaps we can obtain the services of a farm tractor." The headmistress excusing herself, headed towards Gina Baldwin who had walked in with one of the students, named Tonya.

"I do not think there will be anything to worry about," said Gina to Tonya as they walked together to where the female students would be sleeping. Tonya who carried her book bag replied, "Well I guess you are right Madam Baldwin. Thank you again." Then Tonya skipped off to join her classmates.

The phone call was brief and to the point. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura stood waiting by the curb under the single umbrella shielding both from the rainfall. Mireille spoke, "Monsieur Baldwin sounded rattled? He rarely gets that way unless it involves either his wife or children."

Kirika replying as she saw the headlights of the Defender appear, "When he said be ready to go in five minutes and pack heat then hanging up with no further explanation I consider him rattled."

The Defender slid to a stop on the cobble stone pavement and Mireille with Kirika entered the vehicle. Randy waited long enough for the doors to shut then spun the tires on takeoff. Mireille glanced at Baldwin the said, "One can presume things are not going well?"

Randy replied, "Communications are down, and a courier that was sent to Le Charmel, the emergency system on his motorcycle indicated a crash condition. His phone is not responding to calls either."

Kelly Summers turned into the parking deck and descended to the reserved parking area. Parking then exiting her car, the noise of Defender entering the parking garage came to her. Standing at the elevator, Kelly waited until its driver parked the Defender and then called the elevator. Turning back to the Defender, Kelly saw Noir with Randy Baldwin.

Kelly pressing the floor button leaned against the wall and spoke, "Randy, how's your mood for history?" Randy replied, "Kind of low on my list of things to do at the moment. Is this history lesson related to the school?" Kelly nodded slightly then said, "Timothy uncovered an incident from World War II involving Le Charmel before it was a school. It has ties to the Nazi German Army and their activities after the liberation of Paris."

Stepping off the elevator, the group continued into the main office area, where Randy stopped. Looking at the Watch Room Randy spoke, "Liberation of Paris took place in late August of 1944 if I remember correctly. Germans fought tooth and nail before retreating looting in the process. What they could not carry they burned. Some called it the Dark Ages of the Arts."

Kelly replied, "Rather true. What else?" Mireille spoke, "A vast number of art works were lost. Presumably by Allied bombers targeting Berlin and Frankfurt, and then there was the matter of the treasure trains. Some were bombed in rail yards carrying their cargos back to Germany, or accidentally destroyed by activities of the French Underground."

Kelly spoke, "Both of you have studied history rather well. Timothy May took a lot longer to explain it to me, but here is the caveat. Hitler's original plan to invade Great Britain ended in failure; however, planners had prepared invasion currency to placate the local citizenry after the invasion. Therefore, they minted coins instead of paper script, which would have circumvented counterfeiting. That invasion loot if you want to call it was stored right here in Paris up to the day allied troops entered to liberate the city. Guess where it was routed?"

Randy replied, "Through the back country by rail. Le Charmel was one of the destinations?" Kirika spoke, "For face value they would be worthless, collectable but few would purchase such coins with a stigma attached. However, the value would lie in the rare and valuable metals. Gold and silver, even today is used by investors as a hedge against inflation world-wide and in bar form is considered to be more easily exchanged."

Randy studied Kirika's matter of fact expression then said, "You have been investing I see, well put. Kelly, have Timothy put together the information and prepare for a briefing. I have some calls to make, and then I will listen to what he has to say." Kelly replied, "Give him thirty minutes to put that together and yes by the way Le Charmel was listed as a stop for a treasure train." Turning away, Kelly headed for the Watch Room.

Lucio Magnus settling in a chair near his cot, opened a notebook which he began reading through. Headmistress Camus soon joined him. The woman bringing a chair with her spoke, "Monsieur Magnus, if I may ask. Has the ministry representatives spoke out about the current conditions?"

Lucio setting the notebook down said, "They seem unconcerned, only congratulating the staff on the quick and safe movement of the students and nothing more. Some would think they would voice more than they have." Marie leaned forward then said, "Was there not supposed to be a woman in the review team?" Lucio turning a page spoke quietly, "Yes and I did ask about her, however the team leader stated simply that she had fallen ill. I have left it at that for the moment."

The conference room contained a bank of LCD Television monitors, each one displaying photographs both black and white and in color when Randy Baldwin walking in, stopped to look at the displays.

Timothy May leaning over the computer keyboard looked up at Baldwin the said, "Ready to go whenever you are sir."

Stopping by Kelly Summers, Randy passed a note, which she read then looking at him when he silently acknowledged stood up and departed the room closing the door behind her. Mireille observing the exchange silently waited until Randy sat next to her then said, "You found something?" Randy replied, "Ned is on his way here. Kelly is getting the armory ready."

Randy then addressing Timothy said, "Ok Mister May, let's hear what you got." Timothy spoke, "Yes sir as you wish. Displayed on the center screen, an aerial surveillance photograph taken in late August of 1944 by a British RAF Mosquito of what was the winery that is now the Le Charmel School of Academia. The aircraft was enroute to a mission at Reims, France. Allied forces were in pursuit of retreating German forces and they were seeking to locate high value targets in the area along with estimated troop strengths."

Changing the display Timothy continued, "For practical purposes, nothing unusual was observed in these segments of photographs except for what appeared to be a large number of box cars and their accompanying locomotives seen departing the winery. The train's position and direction of travel was reported, and later attacked by a US Army Air Force P-38 squadron returning from a daylight bombing raid escort mission; of which the after action reports by the pilots indicated that the train was empty when attacked."

The display changed again as Timothy spoke, "The winery did not appear to have defenses and therefore was never bombed, though allied ground forces later did capture it. Action reports indicate that the winery had been a recuperation center of sorts along with being a rear command center. Please take note of the center building please. That is currently the Science building of the school."

The image shifted then Timothy spoke, "It served as a power generation plant for the winery during the war, making the facility suitable for German occupation forces to be independent of the electricity grid which became frequent targets for the French Underground and allied bombing. Since it was out of the way and appeared low key, it never attracted much attention until the fall of Paris. Then the Germans were in full retreat racing for the German border. Going back to that train we observed, there were frequent rumors of the Germans transferring high value material paintings, statues etc, back to Germany along with gold and silver bullion. Allied forces did in fact capture several trains before they could make good their escape and they were able to liberate the materials onboard taken as loot."

Randy replied, "The rumors have persisted, yet no solid proof. The train left Le Charmel empty, however the winery obviously searched closely by ground troops and nothing turned up. Perhaps the P-38 pilots were mistaken about the train being empty. They used wooden rail cars in those days and they would easily burn. An incendiary round could start a fire easily."

Timothy spoke, "That is true. Nevertheless, take a close look at the rear of the power plant, near the smoke stack as I overlay a commercial satellite photo of the same building. This photograph is from early 2005. Notice that the original rail bed is now just a road, but was used to bring rail cars full of coal to fire the power plant. Do you notice the slight rise in the 1944 photograph and those pipes as well leading to that rise?"

Randy replied, "Steam distribution trunks. Those if I remember correctly are blanked off at the building exterior or were till the boiler exploded." Timothy changed the display again then said, "Yes, but in 1944 they lead underground. That slight rise is the presumed location of a reinforced concrete bunker. I can only guess at the actual measurements, but here is a surprise from ground level. This photograph taken September of 1944 by a US Army Combat Photographer, who snapped the shot, was not interested in what was at the power plant but the vehicle in the background. Take a look at the foreground closely."

Mireille replied, "The steam distribution lines are gone. It appears the area was backfilled." Randy muttered, "Son-of-a-Bitch!" as he got up from his chair and walked to the computer terminal then typing quickly displayed the digital photographs taken by his wife earlier.

Timothy spoke, "Mrs. Baldwin took those from nearly the same angle, so they match fairly close." Kirika spoke, "Monsieur Baldwin? Was the head of the school board opposed to further excavations?"

Randy replied, "Yes he was. Mister May, would you bring up Investigator Summers report file SummersLC04PP please. It has a blue print of the work proposed by Legard Industrial & Fabrication. It should have the precise measurements of the excavation required. Taking into account those measurements, can you do a quick transparent overlay of the 1944 photograph with those measurements?"

Timothy doing as directed began inputting the information as Kelly Summers returning to the conference room entered followed by a visitor. The voice familiar to Mireille spoke, "Well that old tank brings back memories," as Ned Smith walked to the end of the table and leaning on it took in the other visual displays.

Randy replied, "What about the tank?" Ned spoke, "The infamous Tiger-2 interesting that a piece of equipment that important being recovered intact, not to mention it being at recuperation facility; what was the caption on the photo?"

Timothy May replied, "Simply stated, "Captured Tiger-2, Le Charmel, France. The National Archives forwarded it with material I had requested."

Kirika spoke, "Subterfuge. The tank was at the railhead load area. It would point to the departing train carrying military cargo. Allied intelligence would order any train in the area to be open targets. If one recalls the aerial photograph the same tank is visible just to the rear of the train."

Ned spoke, "Ok history aside Randy, I ran your inquiry through contacts back home and others here in Europe. They think the story about the Nazi gold and art train is a fable; however there are some that believe it is true."

Ned pulling a chair from the table then sitting continued, "When the Germans beat feet, they were selective in what they took. Take that tank for example. It was part of a unit guarding the Central Museum in Paris. The Tiger-2 carried the markings of that unit which is why I know that. If the art treasures or other valuables moved, they moved under escort. I likely think the tank was left behind because it mission was done; however the Intel people at that time presumed it was a token defense unit."

Kelly spoke, "So where is this non-existent fable supposed to be?" Timothy May replied, "Likely in a place one would not expect to find. Mister Baldwin, the computations are complete." Randy facing the screen and viewing the display replied, "Where one would not want another to dig."

Ned replied, "Nice graphics, so you think there is a hidden entrance?" Timothy May spoke, "Taking into consideration of the steam trunks originally observed there is high probability of that being so."

Ned spoke, "Well that cinches it. Randy, the Germans had their own curator running the show during their occupation of Paris and the eventual with drawl with the treasures if that is what you want to call it. His name was Doctor Dieter Mallwitz with an assistant named Lars Geckler who held the rank of Hauptmann or Captain, merely to have some pull over the German soldiers guarding the museum."

Randy replied, "I am assuming that you know more about these two men then?" Ned spoke, "Both men have been on watch lists since 1945 according to my contacts. Never mind now that both are likely dead, their names are still listed by Interpol. This purported fable and the train at Le Charmel are the one and same. None of the artworks listed missing was located. How much value in today's Euro and American dollar would these artworks be worth?"

Mireille spoke, "Dependent on the artist, their specific influence and rarity the artworks could top several hundred million in Euro and Dollars; that of course taking into account being on the legal markets of auctions. It would be much greater in underground auctions, where many would go to private collections and those that would pay such sums would only question the authenticity of the artwork and not the legality of how they were obtained."

Ned grunted in approval then withdrawing a USB Jump Drive from his coat pocket passed it to Baldwin then said, "Files on both men and the list of the fabled items." Inserting the Jump Drive, Randy downloaded it to the computer and displayed the photographs of the men.

Timothy May interrupted, "Mister Baldwin, Miss Summers? There is a name match with the Sanford Christopher file." Ned spoke, "Who is Christopher?" Randy viewing the new information replied, "A snake helped by another snake. I will tell you more on the way. How many others did you bring with you Ned?" Ned Smith replied, "Uh just me? Am I missing something here?" Randy spoke, "Yeah we all did. Kelly, Mireille, and Kirika get ready we are leaving in 15 minutes. Ned, go with them to the armory and choose your poison. Timothy, backtrack the new information. Same last name is too coincidental, and since he is claiming to be a doctor too; I would like to know of what. When you find it, download directly to my PDA is that understood?"

Timothy May acknowledged as he saved the files to the main frame and shut down the conference room terminal. Watching Randy Baldwin leave alone, Timothy wondered silently if Randy would have enough people to get the job that he wanted done.

Sunday, April 2nd, 2300 Hours, Le Charmel School of Academia

Oliver Heaton had missed Risto Ganic during his brief inspection of the fallen tree. Risto painfully making his way towards the Administration Building through the wood line, stopped to observe a man standing near the wall and gate entrance. As a young boy in Bosnia, Ganic had come to know those who were professional military soldiers and the average militia soldier. Withdrawing back into the underbrush, Ganic pondering his options followed the wall with his eyes; then making his choice headed for wall where it met the brush and tree line.

The Major waited as the backhoe removing the final shovel full of dirt had struck cracked and broken concrete that was last exposed to the elements in 1944. Directing the remaining men to begin their delicate work, the Major walked away from the worksite towards a Mercedes Benz SUV.

The right passenger door opened as he approached and the man silhouetted within became visible. Doctor Dieter Mallwitz spoke, "Major? How long before you will setoff the charges?"

The Major replied, "Thirty minutes is the soonest. The men have to ensure precise placement of the charges, otherwise there could be a grave chance of collapsing the bunker." Dieter spoke, "How far the concussion will be felt?" The Major replied, "It should pass unnoticed because of the storm, mere vibrations." Dieter reaching for the door said, "Ensure that the staff is kept occupied by your men. The sooner we are able to access the bunker, and remove what is there, the quicker we can leave. That is all for now."

Ned Smith cradled Randy's PDA as he reviewed an update from Timothy May. The whine of the turbo-diesel in the background, told Ned that the Defender was at near maximum safe speed with the weather being the culprit. Scrolling the display Ned said, "Christopher's court case in Berlin aside being dismissed because lack of cooperation from the victim and her family, had a filing of a statement made by Mallwitz attesting to Christopher's integrity.

Furthermore, per your researcher Mallwitz holds a doctorate in conservation specifically that of art restoration techniques; indicates in his bio that he was born in Argentina, but over the course of his education studied in both France and Germany, and officially applied for and cleared for German citizenship in the 1970's."

Mireille spoke, "Then one would theorize that Mallwitz's parents fled Germany before the Third Reich fell in 1945. South America became refuge for those fleeing. Mallwitz carried the secret of where he stored the looted art treasure in hopes that there would be a Fourth Reich. Likely he knew that he would not live to see his dream come true so he revealed the information to his son, who would follow in his footsteps."

Randy replied, "And somewhere along the way he found Christopher who had aspirations of increasing his profile in business and recruited him. Allowing for this assumption, Mallwitz knew the old winery had become a small but successful education institution. Therefore, he began orchestrating a series of events that began to shake the confidence of those attending the school. Since Christopher was the president of the council, he could manipulate those on the council and controlling the operating funds he would eventually force a closure of the school."

Kelly Summers replied, "But what I don't get is why got to the trouble of force the school to close early? They could have waited a week." Ned spoke, "They had an opportunity they could not pass up, Miss Summers. Bad weather moving in would conceal their activities and if I am not far off the mark; they have plans to move what ever is there likely towards Germany. I would guess the Mosel River near Metz, France. A lot of barge traffic in and out of there, and with the weather the way it is, local authorities have their hands full with emergencies, since Randy could not get anyone from the National Police to go to the school that pretty much left us."

Monday, April 3rd 0005 Hours, Le Charmel School of Academia

Gina Baldwin rose from the cot unable to sleep. The vibration she had briefly felt had seemed like a small earthquake initially. Putting on her shoes, Gina headed for the dining hall and kitchen. Along the way Francis Davis with Kamille Parshall, returning from their rounds joined her.

Kamille spoke, "Madam Baldwin. The storm has been the worst I have seen in many years did you feel the ground shaking earlier?" Gina replied, "Felt like a small earthquake to me. Maybe another tree fell somewhere close by?"

Francis spoke, "It was different in some fashion. It reminded me of explosives being set off." Kamille replied, "How would you know that Monsieur Davis?"

Francis spoke, "Having spent several years in the Middle East, I experienced the effects of roadside bombs being set off. The vibrations though masked, can feel like an earthquake to some. Every time I felt the vibrations, I knew someone had either been wounded or killed, and for me it drove me to drink; something that I am not proud of."

Gina pulling open the door to the dinning hall began to speak but stop in mid-sentence, "Give it some time Francis, I think being here will help you to…"

Francis nearly walking into Gina who had suddenly stopped looked to where Gina herself was staring then said, "Sanford Christopher? What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

Sanford spoke, "Exercising my legal rights. Though prohibited from making any direct decisions, I still represent the council. The Ministry allows my presence." Gina Baldwin replied, "Really? Then how did you know about the emergency?"

Sanford said, "Madam, I am touched but I was called about this matter by the Ministry Review Team."

Francis Davis spoke, "They called you? Interesting, when did they do that?" A man's voice replied, "After the power failure." Gina looking around to find the man, who had spoken, found him with two others. None was wearing their suites but clothing she was all too familiar with. Francis Davis spoke, "I do no believe for one minute you are with the Ministry of Education. Just who are you and why are you here?"

The man coming out of the shadows replied, "That is none of your concern. Now all of you come this way. Cooperate and none of you or the children will be harmed."

Gina spoke, "Where are the people from the Ministry of Education? What have you done with them?" The man replied, "Out of the way for the moment, and they have not been harmed. Just merely sleeping; now do as I said."

Tonya Manning missed being away from her dorm room. Though having a petite figure she snacked to help her study and having missed her evening snacks woke up. With stomach growling, Tonya had left her fellow students and headed for the dinning hall. Hearing the teachers apparently arguing with someone inside, Tonya had crept in through a side door and watched the men round up the teachers including the substitute teacher an American like her Gina Baldwin and taking them to the center of the dinning hall. The three men all armed, left little doubt to their intentions.

Slipping out, Tonya hurried back to the gymnasium in hopes of finding another teacher; but another voice belonging to a woman was arguing in the hallway. Seeing that it was Damia Parshall, Tonya watched as Damia taken by the arm and forcefully led away to the dinning hall.

Ducking into the boy's side of the divided gymnasium, Tonya began searching for Shane Whitfield, a fellow American student.

Risto Ganic slipped over the remains of the wall that had fallen in disrepair and continued through the underbrush. Pausing near the parked motor vehicles of the staff, Risto pondered using one of the cars to make his escape, but each leaned. Looking closer at the vehicles, each had a flat tire.

Timing the movement of the guard, Risto hobbled quickly across the open yard and coming to a stop in the shadows pausing long enough to ensure there were no other guards and then continued towards the dinning hall following the wall of the administration building staying in the shadows as he did so.

Gina Baldwin tested the bindings on her wrists. Nylon, three strand she thought. The other teachers similarly bound were in a semi-circle. Speaking softly Gina said, "Ok, any ideas why Christopher is doing this?"

Alair Bontecou sporting the beginnings of a black eye the result of a punch replied, "Perhaps the previous history of the school may have something to do with it. We have seen by now that Sanford has been diverting funds. Perhaps there is a monetary reason."

Christopher's retort from behind silenced Alair, "Monsieur Bontecou, more than you can imagine or even earn in a life time. What I am doing is well worth the trouble of having to start a new life when this is over with."

The protesting voices of Headmistress Camus and Lucio Magnus filling the dinning hall stopped further conversation. Lucio with one arm locked behind him upon seeing Sanford said, "So Monsieur Christopher, you stoop lower than I would have thought. You realize you will have no place to hide. I will see to that!"

Christopher walking quickly towards Magnus and removing a glove backhanded Lucio; the blow leaving a cut on his cheek from a ring that Christopher wore.

Ignoring the pain, Lucio spoke, "You are truly a coward Christopher. May God have mercy on your soul when judgment comes."

Sanford replied, "And who will render this judgment that you speak of? You? Old and feeble as you are, you speak rubbish. Guards, bind and gag him. I tire of his voice."

Risto Ganic grimaced slightly as he lay next to the roaring diesel generators situated near the loading dock of the dinning hall. Observing that there were two guards on the loading dock platform, Risto stayed low to the ground and crawled back to the wall of the administration building where it joined with the dinning hall.

Resting then rounding the corner of the building, Risto came face to face with two figures dressed in black, the slighter of the two yanked him forward then forced him into the ground while the other displayed a large knife as he yanked Risto's head back by his hair.

The man with the knife seemed to recognize Risto and sheathing the knife motioned in silence that Ganic was to follow.

Shane Whitfield the son of an American executive doing technical work for a French engineering firm in Reims, crouched at the side door of the dinning hall. Retracing his path after observing the activities within he rejoined Tonya Manning. As captain of the boy's soccer team, Shane well respected for his playing abilities and his leadership had carefully chosen those he wanted to assist.

Tonya Manning holding a notepad waited as Shane brought the other students with him to where they could talk in safety and be unobserved.

Shane spoke, "Ok listen up. It looks like Christopher is behind this whole mess. First off is the safety of others. We have to ascertain that no bombs are in place. Wilhelm, Claude check the hallways first. Make sure that nothing is out of the ordinary, then work your way as you do in a crisscross pattern down field through the gymnasium. Careful not to wake the younger students. Understand?"

Wilhelm replied, "Shane? Once done what should we do then?" Shane leaned against the cinder block wall said, "Then we will secure the doors from within. We will need to try to create a diversion when the time comes to leave. We must have an escape path that is easy for us, but difficult for the adults to follow. There is the nature center trail that is but a short distance from the emergency doors of the gymnasium. Though it is raining, we can seek shelter at the outbuildings in the nature center. When the time comes, we will prepare obstacles to hinder any pursuit."


	5. Chapter 5

NOIR

Chapter Five

Substitute

By Steve Edward

Monday, April 3rd 0100 Hours, Le Charmel School of Academia

Kelly Summers returning the Imager to the storage case said, "Got one positive heat signature to the left of the old rail bed roadway. The lookout is well concealed, likely they got automatic weapons and secure radio communications."

Ned Smith, his face bathed in the glow of the electronic device that he held spoke, "Jamming equipment is in place. More than one, and with the coverage I say at least three devices are active."

Slowing the Defender, Randy Baldwin switched off the headlights then with the vehicle still moving said, "Well that confirms what Timothy reported. The cell phone providers are showing their equipment functional on the ground, but they can't receive any signals." Mireille spoke, "To the right Monsieur Baldwin. I saw the signal."

Randy replied, "Thanks. The backup is in place." Ned Smith looking into the darkness, his night vision temporarily gone said, "Backup? What backup?"

Shifting into four-wheel drive, Randy sent the Land Rover Defender off the road and into the underbrush aiming for the dim blue light directed at the windshield. Ned holding onto the handhold above his head spoke, "Jeez! At least use the parking lights!" as Baldwin flattened two small trees.

Seeing the light blink, Ned braced for a crash or something worse but felt the Defender come to a stop then the engine shutoff. Looking out his window, he saw several figures standing motionless as Baldwin opening his door said, "Well Ned? What are you waiting for? They won't bite."

Following their guide, who said that Eric was waiting; led them to a large tent and whispered warning spoken in French came from the darkness ahead of Mireille and Kirika. The flap of the tent moved aside and the group entered the tent, which then filled with a subdued blue light. A small table at the center stood with a map and in the back, a cot with a figure laying on it came into view. Ned stepped aside to allow Mireille and Kirika to pass with Randy then moved to the table and looked down at the map, which showed the grounds of the school.

Seeing the figure trying to get up from the cot, Ned watched as Randy placed his hand gently on the figure's shoulder and speaking softly said, "Rest easy Monsieur Ganic. Tell me what happened. The woman next to me will translate if necessary."

Ned moved closer, surprised at hearing Serbian spoken by the young man on the cot. Kirika Yumura translating flawlessly without pause allowed Randy to finish quickly. Patting Risto on the shoulder, Randy turned away from the man then approached the table.

The man standing in the corner, stepping past Kelly Summers spoke in English, "My scouts found him at the rear of the dinning hall and administrative building," pointing to an area of the map.

Picking up a marker the man whose name was Eric continued, "Besides the lookout at the old rail bed roadway, there is another here at the wall entrance and from observations there are two more in the back on the loading dock platform."

Randy spoke, "So the dormitories are empty?" Eric picking up another marker placed large X's over the dormitory buildings then replied, "The students were moved of course to the gymnasium per the emergency procedures. I theorize that was the goal. My scouts observed extensive activity at the Science Building. The men there were using excavation equipment, then a short while later they observed explosive charges detonating. Two small front end loaders then descended and began removing or shoving debris aside."

Mireille spoke, "How many there?" Eric replied, "Ten. Five are armed and patrolling in random fashion with no discernable pattern. The remainder are operating the equipment and there are several trucks parked nearby. A dark colored Mercedes SUV is sitting parked near the work area facing it. Unknown number inside."

Randy replied, "Count on the equipment operators to be multi-functional. Weapons likely in the cabs of the equipment or even the trucks too. Primary concern is securing the administrative building, dinning hall and the gymnasium. Mireille and Kirika you are going to whittle down the goons at the Science Building. Eric? My courier said he tripped an explosive device that downed a tree on the main access road. Can it be moved easily?"

Eric replied, "No Monsieur. Much too large to pull clear. One will have to cut it in pieces or use other means." Ned nearly choked at Randy's reply, "No problem. I have about 9 kilos of C4. Let's put about a kilo on it. When the time is right, we blow the tree as a diversion." Ned spoke, "Uh Randy? That is going be one hell of a diversion! Are you sure about that? Something that large being set off could likely be heard in Reims!"

Eric said dryly in reply, "More likely than not Monsieur Smith, citizens living in Le Charmel will hear it than those in Reims."

Mireille spoke, "That will prove satisfactory. Now about communications?" Eric nodded towards another person nearby, they handed Mireille, and Kirika portable radios with headband microphones as Eric said, "Digital encryption and frequency hopping. Highly secure. Lithium powered, twenty-four hour operating time non-stop transmission. Range of 10 kilometers. Anything else Madam?" Mireille glanced at Kirika who was already walking to the tent entrance then said, "Give us 30 minutes to get into position. Your team will then take out the lookouts when Baldwin sets off the charges. Mark the time now please." Kelly Summers replied, "Zero-One-One-Five Hours."

Randy waited until Noir had left the tent then spoke, "Give them a fifteen minutes head start then deploy your team. We are going to be looking for these individuals; can your people link to my PDA?"

Eric issued orders and the team leaders entered the tent. Setting his PDA into a small stand, Eric transferred images to a laptop. Reviewing the individual photographs he spoke, "The man identified as Christopher, is he in charge or perhaps just window dressing?" Randy replied, "Window dressing more than likely. Mallwitz is the one likely coordinating it. If anyone finds Mallwitz, take him alive otherwise leave him to Noir."

Kelly replied, "Is that kind of harsh Randy?" Baldwin replied, "No its not. He has put too many lives in danger, many of which are children. He will face justice one way or the other."

Ned Smith situating the portable radio onto his equipment harness spoke, "What about this guy Christopher?" In the semi-darkness, Risto heard the audible cracking of knuckles as Baldwin replied, "I think everyone knows the answer to that, including Kelly and Noir." Ned Smith sensed his friend's anger reaching a boiling point said, "I guess that answers my question. Let's get the show on the road shall we."

Kirika Yumura speaking softly said, "In position. Two visible," as Mireille some 100 meters to the right replied, "Confirmed. Figure eight pattern, every three rotations with change over on the fourth."

Randy Baldwin with Ned Smith busy with placing the C-4 stopped to listen then resumed their work as Ned spoke, "Covering the old rail bed perhaps?" Randy, carefully joining the last of the wiring to the detonators replied "Their escape route obviously," then looking into the darkness spoke softly, "Kelly, ready to go?"

Kelly Summers sitting in the driver's seat of the idling Land Rover replied, "Ready as I ever will be. Try not to leave too big of a crater. Give everyone a count down when you ready to set things off." Randy with Ned crouching next to him returning to the Land Rover spoke, "Five minutes, mark."

Gina Baldwin relaxed her wrists, and began working the bindings loose. The nylon rope tied in such a fashion did not grip her skin. Shielded by a dinning table and chair, Gina felt the rope slip off. Looking at Lucio Magnus, she spoke in a whisper "I am loose."

Raising her voice, Gina said, "Hey what does one have to do to get a potty break around here?"

Sanford Christopher sitting at the far end of the dinning hall said, "Well Madam Baldwin all you have to do is ask. I will be happy to take you." Kamille spoke, "Please be careful, he is a sick pervert!" Gina seeing the Christopher was still out of ear shot replied with a slight smile, "Oh I am sure he is and I am counting on it."

Shane Whitfield found the storage room for the kitchen unlocked as expected and having entered, surveyed what was on hand. Quietly lifting two buckets of cooking oil from the shelve nearby, he returned to the entrance then entering the hallway, removed the cap of the plastic container and began to pour the liquid onto the hallway floor, leaving a clear path directly along the right side near the storage room. Spreading the liquid to the entrances of the gymnasium, Shane discarding the containers in a man's restroom returned towards the storeroom. As he did so, he could see the dinning hall entrance door open as he ducked back inside and closed the door leaving it cracked.

Gina Baldwin stumbled for a moment as Sanford jabbing her in the back spoke, "You think you are so smart. Your husband is likely unconcerned and will not bother calling until later in the morning. By then we will be gone."

Gina seeing the door move slightly as she approached replied, "You have no idea what my husband is capable of," and as she passed the door she heard the words, "Stay Left!" in English.

Christopher hearing the voice too and startled turned towards the source but as he did so, the door opened fully and Shane gripping the door frame lifted up and kicked outward hitting Christopher directly in the chest which sent him back peddling screaming a warning until he hit the cooking oil.

Christopher though armed with a pistol, could not fire the weapon since the weapon was on safe, and set by one of the men masquerading as the Ministry Review Team and Christopher pulling the trigger fruitlessly as his feet came from underneath him where he landed in the cooking oil.

Shane grabbed Gina pulling her into the storeroom and slamming the door said, "This way! We got to get moving!" just as Randy Baldwin set the C-4 charge off.

Kirika Yumura sprinted and fired dropping the closest guard then veering to the left ignoring the second, brought up the P90 firing a three round burst destroyed a set of work lights, as the Major seeing and hearing the explosion turned towards her.

Mireille targeting the second guard, dropping him with two shots then fired her own P90 left handed at the cab of a front-end loader as it had turned towards Kirika.

Two of the guards left the dinning hall, entering the hallway found Sanford still cursing and trying to regain his footing as they too encountering the oil promptly slipped and slid into Christopher who leveraging off one of the men slid toward the storage room door yelled, "The woman! She went through here!"

The Defender charging through the smoke and fire came into view of the guard at the entrance to the school, but his shouted warning and plea for help went unanswered. Raising his weapon to fire, he never completed the action as Eric rising from the underbrush fired. Baldwin standing on the step rail waved his thanks as he passed.

Kelly Summers spoke, "Jeez! Which way, left or straight?" as Randy replied "Left!" and Summers nearly tipping the Land Rover over during the maneuver regained her composure then said as she saw something ahead "A freaking bus! What the hell?"

Gina Baldwin, following Shane said "What about the rest of the students?" Shane opening the door to the kitchen itself replied, "Locked inside. They cannot get in. Besides, there is a lot of oil in the hallway. Let that bastard Christopher try!"

Hearing the cursing of a man crashing into a shelf from behind them, Gina said "Into the kitchen. We don't have a choice!" Entering the kitchen, Gina headed for the double doors of the exit to the loading dock and threw the securing bolts then following Shane continued past the gas stoves and ovens back towards the dinning hall. Behind them, their pursuer kicking the door to the storeroom open yelled. Christopher's angry voice spoke, "Baldwin! I will take pleasure in toying with you!"

Shane peered through the window and seeing only the staff in the dinning room said, "Looks like the rest of the guards have high tailed it! That loud boom we heard, what was it?" Gina seeing Sanford sliding into view, said as she pushed Shane through the door "The very last person Christopher will want to see. Free the staff and get them out of the dinning hall. Go. I will deal with Christopher!"

Mallwitz started the SUV and flooring the gas pedal fish tailed away from the Science Building headed for the old rail bed. Turning on his headlights, he found a woman standing directly in his path.

Mireille Bouquet raised the Walther and aiming slightly above the right headlight fired.

Kirika Yumura discarding the P90 turned to face the mercenary. A man wearing the symbols of a German Army Major spoke "Are you ready to die?" as he withdrew a sheathed knife. Kirika replied softly, "Yes. Are you?" as the major charged.

The major thrust the knife at where he expected Kirika to be, but instead found empty air. Whirling around to find her, he instead had the heel of her boot connect with his neck; then the weight of her body settled on his shoulders and as he desperately tried to rip her legs from around his neck, Kirika wrapping her arms around his head twisted violently as she shifted her weight forward. The sounds of the SUV crash intermingled with that of the major's body falling to the ground as Kirika rolling forward to her feet turned and raising her Beretta fired at another guard who then toppled over into the excavation from sight.

Randy Baldwin with Ned Smith wasted little time and approaching the loading dock fired at first opportunity. Both guards toppled over onto the ground below, the rain diluting the flowing blood trails from the bodies.

Sanford Christopher hearing the gunfire said, "The guards are well trained. There is nowhere you can run, they will come in and watch!" Gina Baldwin, walking backwards had snagged a cast iron skillet and hiding it from Sanford said, "You should reconsider what you are doing now Christopher."

Stopping and appearing unconcerned, Gina continued, "So what will it be?" Sanford discard the handgun then reaching for the locking bolt of the kitchen door sliding them into place and picking up a large cleaver said, "I am going to chop you into tiny pieces!" then charging towards Gina, Sanford raised it over his shoulder.

Lucio Magnus rubbing his wrists, walking quickly as he could slamming into the locked doors of the kitchen in surprise as Oliver Heaton coming fast behind him said, "Out of the way!"

Three pairs of booted feet kicked the double doors of the loading dock open and as Kelly Summers with Rand Baldwin and Ned Smith swept into the kitchen, the clang of iron resounded not once but twice. Ned Smith yelled, "Gina! Get down!" as Gina already swinging the skillet yelled back, "Like hell I will!" Randy Baldwin having raised his Colt Combat Commander froze at the sight of his wife connecting with the bottom of Christopher's chin. The clang joining in with the dinning room doors crashing open as Oliver Heaton with Lucio Magnus kicking them open and entering the kitchen to witness the now airborne Christopher falling swiftly to the ground; with Gina not finished advanced and landed one final blow as she said, "This is for Tamara James you bastard!"

Randy walked around the stoves and coming to the side of his shivering wife said to a bloodied and dazed Sanford Christopher "You are lucky. I was going to kill you." Then speaking into the headset said, "Dinning Hall is secured. All units report status please," while Kelly Summers coming from behind Gina took the battered iron skillet from her hand as the reports filtered in.

Ned Smith listening in to the reports said, "Randy? I'll go with Kelly to check on the kids." Gina still staring at Sanford spoke, "Oil in the hallway, stay to the left. A young boy named Shane will guide you." Lucio Magnus said, "Monsieur Heaton please go with them."

Kelly paused then gave Randy a pair of handcuffs as she passed, "I am sure you will need these." Nodding in silence Randy accepted the handcuffs then non-to-gently tossed Christopher onto his stomach and with loud clicks; locked the bracelets firmly.

Monday, April 3rd 0400 Hours, Le Charmel School of Academia

The first official response from French authorities was of a lone Gendarme on patrol responding to the numerous reports of a huge explosion heard by many residents of Le Charmel and felt as well; and his radioed report triggered what was taking place now.

The surprise was of finding Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura standing over Doctor Mallwitz having removed him from the wrecked Mercedes, eased Baldwin's mind somewhat since Sanford Christopher was no longer in any condition to talk even if he had wanted to.

Mireille's shot had grazed Dieter and he veered off the road into a stand of trees. The rumble of another helicopter lifting off came to those inside the school infirmary where Doctor Mallwitz and Christopher undergoing treatment for their injuries while under guard. Ned Smith followed by the commander of the Multi-National Anti-Terrorist Unit entered the room and motioning for Randy to follow, headed for the privacy of the doctors office.

The unit commander, about to close the door waited for his second in command to enter then shut the door. French Army Colonel Aleron Dautry and German Army Lieutenant Colonel Heidi Hecker walked past Ned Smith and Randy Baldwin. The woman spoke, "Please take seats."

Colonel Dautry spoke, "Monsieur Baldwin, Monsieur Smith, rather entertaining weekend for both of you, though I am sure you both may have other words for it."

Ned spoke, "Colonel if I may, the Baldwin Foundation did request authorities to check the school. However the sever storms caused those resources to be diverted to what was considered immediate life-saving efforts. Randy Baldwin voicing his concerns to me resulted in the actions that took place this morning. As a duly appointed representative of United States Homeland Security, I took immediate steps to ensure the safety of American citizens on French soil. My report will reflect that."

Lieutenant Colonel Hecker replied, "So noted. You were aware then there were other nationalities here as well? Besides American children, there are children from France, Great Britain, Germany, Spain, and The Netherlands and a smattering of others including Russia."

Randy replied, "Yes I was aware. My wife was here in the capacity of a substitute teacher."

Heidi replied, "From what we learned, your wife had requested additional educational materials from the Foundation offices in Paris which were dispatched by courier. That courier, a former Serbian named Risto Ganic in your employ while on the main access road to this school apparently triggered an explosive device, which downed a rather large tree. He of course crashed and that triggered a distress beacon alerting your foundation to the incident. Out of concern of being unable to make contact with either the courier or your wife; you contacted Monsieur Smith and with additional personnel from the foundation you arrived at the school to find the activities taking place; then took appropriate action."

Baldwin replied, "That pretty much sums it up."

Colonel Dautry spoke, "I see. Since authorization to carry weapons and utilize explosives by the government of France, granted well before this incident to your Foundation, I see no reason for any detainment or penalties. However, I received an odd request forwarded by French Embassy in the United States. The disk is encoded; a woman named Tabitha stated you would know the code. I can assure you that there were no attempts to decode."

Ned watching as Randy accepted the disk replied, "Tabitha? The Tabitha?" as Randy placing the mini-disk within its protective case into a pocket said, "More than likely."

Colonel Dautry then standing held out his right hand, which Randy accepted. Looking at the right ring finger, Randy could clearly see the Hand-of-The-Maiden ring. Accepting the colonel's hand, Randy saw the slight smile as he shook the hand.

Being dismissed both men departed the office and Randy walking out of the infirmary stopped to observe Doctor Dieter Mallwitz and Sanford Christopher being loaded onto a military ambulance. Mallwitz had refused to answer any questions posed to him by Baldwin and later by the Anti-Terror Intelligence Officers. With armed escort to Paris, neither Mallwitz nor Christopher would see freedom again.

Ned spoke, "Well the colonel holds his promises. I see the power has been restored." With the absence of any helicopters, Randy noted it was quiet, the emergency diesels having shut down.

The whine of a golf cart came, and Randy turned to see it was Mireille Bouquet driving with Kirika Yumura as a passenger. Stopping the cart before him, Mireille said, "The military engineers breached the inner doors. You should have a look."

With Ned Smith, Randy boarded the cart and Mireille drove away from the infirmary. Entering the main grounds of the school, Mireille spoke "There were two obstructions to breach. Our interruption prevented the men that Doctor Mallwitz employed from continuing. The second obstruction was 5-centimeter thick steel blast doors. The French Army engineers breeched the doors 30 minutes ago. I believe Monsieur Smith brought up the question about the man named Lars Geckler as to his whereabouts. He has been found."

Ned replied, "Geckler has been found?" Kirika spoke, "That of what is his mummified remains in what appears to be an administrative office in the bunker." Ned replied, "Buried alive?"

Kirika said, "There is evidence of his attempts to gain freedom, however he apparently had at some point was wounded. Whether he died from the wounds or lack of air will have to be left to someone in the field of pathology."

Bouquet bringing the cart to a halt said, "We will have to walk from here."

The group negotiating the temporary roadway, waited briefly as a French Army tractor towing part of the steel blast doors passed them. Randy acknowledged the friendly wave of the operator then continued.

Randy stopping before the bunker entrance, looked back towards the damaged Science Building then said, "The steam trunks were capped? I wonder why the ground troops did not pickup on that in 1944?" as Ned looking at the pipe ends replied, "Shunted to an above ground position. If I remember the photographs that had that Tiger-2 in the background, it would seem to those that a mobile facilities sudden removal coupled with the presence of a train leaving would have them ordering an attack on the train, which we now know was empty and was making a run for the proverbial border. All part of the deception."

Continuing onward, an engineer stopped the group then said, "The air is breathable, but rather stale. Monsieur Baldwin, you and Monsieur Smith's visit is welcome. Please follow the temporary lights. Your associates know the way already."

Randy following Mireille and Kirika marveled at the construction and briefly, stopping at each doorway as they passed viewed the unlighted interiors by flashlight.

Mireille speaking as Randy looking into what appeared to be living quarters said, "The engineers requested we stay out of the rooms till they can be thoroughly checked. There could be surprises waiting." Randy replied, "Good advice. The last room we passed, was that a storeroom?" Kirika spoke, "This was once a natural cavern. The supports we have seen date from a time when used to store casks of wine. The storeroom likely was converted from a wine storage area." Randy turning off the flashlight and continuing forward after Mireille replied, "Sort of reminds me of "The Manor". Kirika stopped then said, "Yes it does." Ned Smith spoke, "Uh what the heck is "The Manor"? Not that place near Spain?" Randy glancing at Ned said, "Yeah that place," then continued after Bouquet who had stopped at a large intersection.

Mireille speaking then pointing to the passageways, "To my right, the command and control center with communications center and offices for the command staff; behind me the passageway leads to an armory. Estimates by the engineers who found it, it can supply and arm 1,000 men. Most of the weapons are still in their original crates."

Mireille walking down the right passageway continued, "Then there is the ultimate prize and what Doctor Mallwitz was seeking." Two large steel doors stopped their progress and Mireille turned and entered a small door. Inside a French Army officer rendered a salute then said, "Gentlemen this way please."

Randy passing through the side passage was unprepared for what he saw spoke, "My God…"

Monday, April 3rd 0700 Hours, Le Charmel School of Academia

Gina Baldwin sitting with Mireille and Kirika had seen her husband return; but he greeted her shallowly and then with Ned Smith had held a private meeting with Lucio Magnus. Randy sitting beside her appeared lost in thought. Growing somewhat discouraged at his current mood, Gina raised her foot and promptly slammed it down on his boot then said, "What ever is wrong with you?"

Randy replied, "That was not needed Gina. You could have just tapped me on the shoulder." Gina replied, "I did three times. Maybe you were sleep eating?" Randy putting the fork he held down said, "I was not sleep eating."

Gina spoke, "Well for you information, school will start late to give the students a chance to get some sleep after all the chaos's this morning. Can you at least have the people at the excavation stop for the day? What ever is down there can wait now."

Randy replied, "Already taken care of except for one matter, then I will head back to Paris. Do you need Mireille and Kirika to stay?"

Gina looking perplexed said, "No I am sure with all the French military personnel running around here, I will be more than safe. However, I will not be back Friday as planned. The headmistress has agreed to extend school to Saturday afternoon to allow everyone to complete their lessons." Randy taking the last bite of his breakfast stood and replied, "I'll let the twins know. Now excuse me Gina, I have to go."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura too stood. Gina taking Mireille's hand spoke "What is going on? What did he see down there in that bunker?" Kirika speaking softly said, "A hero, Madam Baldwin. Excuse us please."

Except for birds chirping, the silence permeated those present. The hearse with the rear door open stood in the background, the white gloved attendants standing on either side.

The whine of a golf cart behind Baldwin stopped and the footsteps of it occupants broke the silence. Gina Baldwin stopped beside her husband and the other set of footsteps belonging to Kelly Summers came to a halt beside Kirika Yumura.

Gina seeing everyone standing at attention looked towards the improvised roadway built into the excavation. The crunch of feet upon gravel growing louder caused her to look towards the source. In measured steps, six men marched in silence bearing their burden while two escorts marched front and rear.

Reaching the summit of the excavation, the lead marcher his arms swinging in slow exaggerated arcs sidestepping the procession marked time as the men bearing the stretcher passed. Joining the rear marcher, the men continued until the stretcher stopped in front of Randy Baldwin.

The remaining men stopped and stamping their feet into the ground, stood at attention. Gina felt her hand squeezed briefly then her husband stepping forward to face the men, slowly rendered a military salute. The officer on the right spoke, "We present the belongings of Hauptman Lars Geckler." Slowly dropping the salute, Randy spoke "I accept on behalf of the Geckler family." Accepting the small box, Randy executed an about face and returning to Gina's side, executed another.

Calling out commands, the officers turning to face the hearse began marching together as those bearing the stretcher continued forward to the attendants who accepted the stretcher and loading it in silence into the hearse, closed the doors.

All around had rendered salutes, some civilians with hands over their hearts and heads bowed too had shown honor. Waiting until the hearse had pulled away, the commands to carry on resounded and those present in the area returned to their work. Gina breaking the silence said, "Who was he Randy?" Randy replied, "A man who truly believed in France, and a Soldat."

Monday, April 3rd 1700 Hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Irena Baldwin entered her stepfather's office quietly then approached the sleeping figure on the couch. Touching his shoulder, Irena stepping back as Randy woke up said, "Corey called to say that the painters have finished. I will now drive you home."

Randy swinging his legs to the floor replied, "Thanks. By the way, how are Olivia and Harmony?" Nina entering the office with a cup of coffee replied, "Behaved for the time being father. Now please drink this and change. Mother said to make sure you remained undisturbed because you would likely have to answer many questions later in the day. However, I have seen to it that Monsieur Stolzberg deal with those trivial matters."

Taking the cup from Nina, Randy said "What kind of questions?" Irena elbowing her sister said, "Nothing to be too concerned with. Now we go home." Taking her answer for what it was worth, Randy headed for the changing room. Then upon changing, remembered the disk and having the twins wait outside played the message from Tabitha Alexander.

Alfred Stolzberg drawing doodles upon the notepad listened to the ambassador's representative finish his statement then spoke, "I am sure you agree the discovery is significant. We have all concluded that the items being on French soil should become property of France and its people. For the moment, the discovery needs to remain unannounced until appropriate safeguards are in place. Can I take it upon your words as representatives of your respective governments that this part of the agreement be honored?"

The men and women gathered at the conference table nodded in silence one by one. Alfred Stolzberg taking their acknowledgements as a whole spoke, "Very good. We will meet later in the week to hammer out the statements for the joint news conferences. Thank you all for your time." The attendees rising from their chairs stopped their eyes focused on someone behind Stolzberg who turned to find Randy Baldwin standing in the doorway. Alfred seeing the tiredness in Baldwin's eyes spoke, "Everything has been handled sir." Randy replied addressing the room in general, "I regret not being available, but will avail myself at a time appointed by Alfred later. Thank you all for your understanding. Good night to all of you."

Tuesday, April 4th 0700 Hours, Baldwin Foundation Guest House, Paris, France

"The excitement dying down has helped a lot. The students from my own observations formed their own study groups to help others who got behind. I think everything will work out," said Randy's wife Gina Baldwin.

Randy setting the coffee cup onto its dish spoke, "Good to hear. How is Lucio?"

Gina's voice gave a soft chuckle then said, "Coping. The real Ministry of Education Review Team arrived last night and they started with the books of course. Lucio said to tell you that he did not have any unexpected surprises." Randy spoke, "Ok good to hear. I will be at the office for most of the day. I have to find Geckler's next of kin." Gina replied, "Good luck. I will call tonight to fill you in on what took place, love you hon."

Pressing the release button for Randy, Mireille Bouquet spoke, "What will be the odds of finding Geckler's next of kin?" Randy replied as Kirika Yumura spread cream cheese on her bagel, "I am putting Kelly and Timothy on it first thing. I am hopeful that they can be located. They deserve to know the truth."

Nina paying close attention to Olivia and dabbing a dribble of applesauce spoke, "Well father if you might be late let Ashley know, it's her turn to cook." Irena dealing with Harmony said, "Besides we will be going to the office too, and Gretchen will take care of Olivia and Harmony in day care." Randy replied, "Well one of you get the Mercedes station wagon ready to take them, I still need the Defender."

True to his word, Randy Baldwin had Kelly Summers and Timothy May begin the tedious process of locating relatives and they had a little extra help. Irena and Nina Baldwin joining forces with both, helped provide the answers.

Saturday, April 8th 1500 Hours, Le Charmel School of Academia

Gina Baldwin set the textbook down on her desk then addressed the class. "It indeed will be a week to remember for all of you. I am impressed by your willingness to extend the school week by one day so that there would be no work missed. I hope that your parents will continue your enrollment so that those who are seniors will in turn graduate from this institution when that time comes. Thank you all, and please enjoy your spring break. Class rise, dismissed!"

Tonya Manning with Shane Whitfield approached her desk with book bags in hand. Looking at the two seniors, Gina said, "Well I guess this will be good-bye." Tonya replied, "So you will not return Mrs. Baldwin?" Gina replied, "My contract was but temporary Miss Manning. I came here only to ensure that none of students would miss valuable lessons." Shane replied, "So who will be our new teacher? I mean for the rest of the year. Everyone has different ways of doing things and to start over again, it is not fair to anyone. What I am trying to say is that the class liked the way you did things. You took the time to come out to the study wheel, when you could have stayed in your apartment or even gone to town."

Gina Baldwin remembered when she taught high school in Hall County, Georgia. The enjoyment it had brought her, seeing the successes and helping those who thought themselves as miserable failures to become successes.

Gina spoke, "Mister Whitfield, I appreciate the accolades but the school will begin the search by the first of the week. I have no say in who may succeed me."

Tonya taking Shane's arm said, "We tried. Let's go." The senior's turning away and walking towards the door, stopped. The figures standing in the hallway in silence met their eyes. Gina Baldwin looking to see who had been listening in took a step back. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura standing with her husband Randy then walked in. Randy motioned for the students to leave, "Your parents are waiting."

Gina Baldwin waited as Randy entered then closed the door and said, "Somehow I don't think this just is a reunion." Mireille replied, "No it is not." Randy spoke, "Frankly, I have not heard you so happy in a while. The phone calls pretty much reflected that, and you really impressed the ministry review team. Headmistress Camus is overjoyed as well."

Gina gathering her belongings replied, "I can not very well do this full time, I have Olivia and Harmony to take care of and there is the education program with your foundation too dear husband."

Mireille spoke, "You were and still are first and foremost a teacher. It would put students who have come to know you in such a short period of time at a disadvantage to learn how it is put in English the "quirks" of a new teacher."

Gina frowned then said, "So the former teacher Miss James declined to return." Randy replied, "Unfortunately yes. Christopher's malicious attack traumatized her and she wanted to seek other teaching venues. She left for the United States this morning."

Kirika Yumura spoke, "I would like you to consider a proposal that I have." Gina looking first to her husband then to Mireille and finally to Kirika replied, "Ok, I am listening."

Kirika replied, "We were honored to become godmothers to Olivia and Harmony and charged with such responsibility will carry forth those responsibilities which will leave you time to attend to what is needed here till the completion of the school year. You have my word."

Gina somewhat stunned spoke, "Both of you are serious about this?" Mireille replied, "Yes we are Gina," as Randy, reached within his suit jacket removed an envelope, and passing it to Gina who opened it. Reading the contents, she then reached for a pen and signed it. Folding it and returning it to the envelope Gina said, "You drive a hard bargain, but I accept."

Opening the door, Randy had to catch Tonya before she toppled over. Blushing because of her eavesdropping she said, "I had to wait and hear. I am sorry." Randy replied, "Go tell the rest," then letting the girl go; Randy watched her take off in a dead run down the hallway.

Gina spoke, "Just how much planning went into this husband?" Randy replied, "The morning we barged in, Miss Harding asked me to have you stay. You can guess the rest. Mireille and Kirika overheard the request and they made their own decisions. I had nothing else to do with it." Picking up her own book bag and taking Randy's arm into hers Gina said, "Well for what its worth. Thanks." Then walking out of the classroom the couple headed for the exit. Mireille eyeing the room and then the dry board at the head of the room smiled briefly then reached for the light switch, closing the door as she and Kirika left the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

NOIR

Chapter Six

Substitute

By Steve Edward

Saturday, April 8th 1600 Hours, Le Charmel School of Academia

The news conference held on the grounds of the school had surprised Gina Baldwin. The Baldwin Foundation had requested pool reporters and cameras, the conditions accepted by news organizations was about to come to it conclusion. Declining to use the podium, her husband Randy instead paced at will, at times leaving the raised platform to better explain or answer questions to the individual reporters, using their given first names.

Behind the reporters, the students and their families many for the first time finding out just how dire the situation had come listened intently in hushed silence. Then Randy walking past the reporters, who turned in their chairs to follow his path of travel, watched as he approached Tonya Manning and Shane Whitfield, then motioning to two other students named Wilhelm and Claude to join him said, "These four deserve the most praise. Tonya Manning discovered the staff being held hostage in the dinning hall which among those hostages my own wife Gina."

Ushering the students to the podium, Randy continued, "While Wilhelm and Claude made sure that their fellow students were safe by barricading them inside the gymnasium and creating a nearly impenetrable barricade while Shane did something extraordinary. My wife removed from the dinning hall by a guard while under armed escort down a hallway which unknown to the hostage takers was now booby trapped by the students was rescued by Shane Whitfield."

Randy motioning for Lucio Magnus to come forward, Randy said, "There are few words that can express our appreciation but I believe these can. Tonya Manning, Shane Whitfield, Wilhelm and Claude; when you decide on the college of your choice there will be no worry about tuition, and for the remainder of the students attending this school a scholarship fund in the name of Manning-Whitfield has been established. The student or students from each graduating class with the highest grades will receive a tuition free education to the college of their choice." Gina then stood and joined her husband giving the gilded edge portfolios to the respective students.

A half hour later, the Baldwins were air born to Paris and their destination Orly International Airport.

Saturday, April 8th 1730 Hours, Foundation One enroute Frankfurt, Germany

Having swapped with Daniel Winters and Hiram Grey for the flight, Kay Milroy and Ester Grey flew the Gulfstream V gently. In the passenger cabin, The Baldwin's with their stepchildren and Noir passed the time.

Nina returned from the galley with a serving tray and setting it on the table poured her stepfather and mother's their coffee then removing the sippy cups took them to Olivia and Harmony who began to drink.

Gina looking at the rosewood box in the seat next to her husband spoke, "That looks familiar. Did that belong to Geckler?"

Randy reaching for the box and removing the simple clasp replied, "Yes it was Lars Geckler's. It holds personal mementoes of his family and his diary." Reaching within, Randy removed a weathered journal inside a clear plastic case, then a CD-ROM.

Gina raising an eyebrow said, "I don't think they had that in 1944." Irena to her rear said, "It holds the translation of the diary. The conservator's at Musée du Louvre recommended that the diary exposer to current conditions be minimal. There are three files, one in German the others in English and French for those desiring to read the contents."

Randy picked up a laptop from the storage rack next to the table and then inserted the disk after turning on the computer. Selecting the English translation, Randy selected the pages listed in September 1944. Turning the screen to face Gina, Randy said, "Lars was not a soldier, he had been given the rank of Hauptmann upon being assigned to Mallwitz's father to have some pull over the German soldiers guarding the Louvre of 1944. His specialty was preservation, which likely played a key role in ensuring the items taken from Paris remained undamaged during and after transport. The key point of his diary about what took place begins on Sunday, September 3, 1944."

Gina began reading, "My Dearest Wife,

Fleeing the advancing allied forces has taken us to a winery in Le Charmel. Dieter's plan to remove the remaining art that he felt should belong to the Fatherland has fallen through. Seeking safety, he directed that the train go to Le Charmel. The last of the material removed and stored into the command bunker, which he said will be sealed."

Gina spoke, "So the train carried stolen artwork?" Kirika replied, "Yes Madam Baldwin. Mallwitz carried out the removal on the orders of Hermann Goring. Goring was an art lover to the extreme. The rumors of gold bullion on the same train that proved true."

Randy spoke, "It had been boxed, but the wood decayed. My first look was of bars of gold seemingly piled in the open. Even the French Army engineers were stunned."

Gina keyed the next page, scanning the date she spoke "Two days later?" Randy replied, "Nina and Irena thought they had missed something, but there is a good reason for the passage of time."

Tuesday, 5 September 1944

"My Dearest Wife,

I write these words by lamp light, surrounded by wealth beyond my dreams. Dieter had asked that I accompany him one last time on Sunday. Entering the treasure room, Dieter asked that I join him in a drink of celebrating our escape. Not wanting to refuse I had accepted. I shamefully tossed the white nectar back, then while placing the glass upon the table; Dieter called my name then wished me well on my journey. I did not see the weapon until it was too late. He shot me."

Gina spoke, "Like father like son?" Mireille replied, "Apparently so."

"My estimate of being unconscious for two days is at best a guess. My watch stopped shortly after midnight as the calendar changed. Finding a lantern and returning to where the entrance once was, I discovered it had been sealed."

"Mallwitz left Geckler for dead?" said Gina Baldwin as she scrolled to the next entry.

Randy replied, "Yes he did. Lars's wound had been nearly fatal. However, during his period of being unconscious Lars's injuries began to heal but only slightly. It does not get any better."

Gina continued reading,

"My thoughts of rejoining you have faded as my own life fades; but when death comes it will be welcomed knowing that we will truly meet each other again, but till it comes I must carry out one last duty. It will be to seal small vents. Once the last one is closed, death will come. With you in my thoughts I carry out my duties to the end…"

Gina sitting back into her seat said, "He sealed the vents? He might have survived! He could even have been rescued."

Mireille replied, "Discovering the work around those vents, I presumed that Geckler was trying to get free, but he had actually sheared the valves off in the closed positions. The greatest enemy to artwork is oxygen. Take that away, microbes die as well."

Randy spoke, "Gina, more than likely Lars realized the futility of being rescued. Therefore, his last duty was to seal the doors and the vents and of course, his wound aggravated by his movements grew worse. He died peacefully in his sleep. The engineers when they breached the final doors, found him on a cot. He did his last duty rather well too. He used oil-fired lanterns to consume the last of the oxygen. It takes about 21 percent oxygen to support life both human and animal. The initial readings were below 8 percent. Most of the lanterns found had enough oil within to burn for at least three days. They are of the same type we have at the farm for emergencies. Those can burn up to five days in continuous use." Gina closing the program replied, "So we have a rough idea when he died. Will the family be fully informed?"

Randy replied, "That is my intention. His widow is in a nursing home in Frankfurt. They had one son and one daughter, both still living. Kelly Summers is on the ground in Frankfurt making final arrangements. Corey and Ashley asked to participate along with the twins, which is why we are all here. The service will be tomorrow afternoon."

Returning the laptop to the storage rack, Randy interrupted by an intercom call from the cockpit the voice of Ester Grey said, "Randy, Foundation Office in Paris has a call from Tokyo for you. Shall I patch it through?"

Gina lowered her seatback as Randy picking up the in-flight phone replied, "Go ahead with it Ester."

With her husband preoccupied with the call, Gina fell into a light sleep for the remainder of the flight.

Saturday, April 8th 2000 Hours, Home of Geckler Family, Frankfurt, Germany

Manfred Geckler with his sister Viveka who was one year younger sat before the Baldwins and their entourage. Outside the window, Manfred could see the stretch Mercedes Benz limousine in which his guests had arrived.

Between them rested the rosewood box containing his father's diary and personal effects each examined rested in the box.

Manfred spoke, "Then he was not a traitor as many alleged nor a coward Herr Baldwin." Randy replied, "The true coward was Mallwitz, bent on keeping things quiet so he tried to kill your father, but failed. In the end your father, realizing that regardless of the outcome the artwork and other material removed from Paris had to be preserved. He did an effective job of sealing the bunker."

Kirika Yumura standing nearby studied the framed drawings hanging from the walls of the sitting room. Approaching one she spoke, "Your father's Herr Geckler?" Manfred replied, "Yes. Our mother treasured those of his work; they are the only memories she has left of him till now of course."

Randy having read Berta Geckler's background information said, "You mother never remarried and raised both of you. I understand she worked as a secretary for the US Army after the war."

Viveka relied, "Yes Herr Baldwin that is correct. She served as a secretary and interpreter. You can understand the stigma of a widow just 20 years old who refused the advances of suitors willing to raise us as their own, however she still dreamed that Lars would one day come through the door."

Gina spoke, "I know you hoped that we had brought news that he was still alive and I am deeply sorry that her wish could not come true; but she will have closure now knowing his remains have been recovered."

Viveka spoke, "You have our gratitude as well. We can not repay your enough for the trouble that you undertook to find us."

Randy had presumed it would have been a needle in a haystack to find surviving relatives much less even Lars widow, however Berta's long stint of employment beginning in 1945 with the US Army did not end till her retirement over 50 years later in 1995 at 70 years of age. The Stars and Strips News Paper had carried an article about her long service, the article electronically archived and discovered by Nina made it easy for Timothy May to locate her. Her civil pension sent electronically to a bank in Germany which they provided the address in Frankfurt which Kelly Summers followed up on, made contact with Manfred and Viveka.

Randy spoke, "You can thank one of my stepdaughters for that. Nina found an article about your mother in the Stars and Stripes and the rest is history. My associate Kelly Summers who you met earlier simply followed the paper trail of your mother's retirement pension." The baby twins began chattering, interrupting the quiet atmosphere.

Gina spoke, "I am sorry that my little ones are restless but we have kept you long enough. If you will excuse us for the time being until tomorrow we all need some rest." Irena holding onto Olivia gathered her charge up as Nina took Harmony. With Viveka escorting them to the front door, she spoke "Your stepsisters have someone that they can lookup to. I envy them both, until tomorrow may all of you have a good night."

Sunday, April 9th 1500 Hours, German Municipal Cemetery, Frankfurt, Germany

The gun carriage holding the remains of Hauptmann Lars Geckler stopped on cue. With only elderly friends who had come to the service and then the cemetery none of whom had the physical strength to left the casket, Manfred asked Randy Baldwin if he would be a pallbearer. Accepting the request, Randy Baldwin with his stepson Corey lined up to accept the casket.

Another man, joining Manfred with sadness said, "At least the government realizes what he had done," as the German Army Honor Guard took their positions." Then with the funeral director leading, the small group followed a narrow cobblestone path to Geckler's final resting place.

Wednesday, April 12th 1400 Hours, Musée du Louvre, Paris, France

"Madam Yumura, excellent work. The attention you have placed upon the areas of concern will help it survive another one hundred years," said the voice of the conservationist standing to her side.

The painting by impressionist Jean-Baptiste-Camille Corot appeared to be that of a farmer tolling in his field. The conservationist spoke, "It appears to be the island of Corsica. One can see the fledging seaport below. Corot seems to point two the two different views, that of the ships of distant lands and the farmer's small world around him."

Placing the brushes within a holding tray, Kirika stepping away bid her tutor good afternoon then left the workroom. Returning her tools to the storeroom, Kirika left the controlled environment and passing others who were returning to their own projects; entered the service elevator.

Arriving on the central floor, Kirika exited the elevator and headed for the main entrance, it was there that Mireille Bouquet waited. Mireille greeted Kirika then said, "Is your project going well?" Kirika replied, "It will be ready for display at weeks end. It will make many in the art world joyful to see the many magnificent pieces once thought lost forever to see the light of the day once again."

The discovery had rocked the art world, and it had taken thirty-five tractor-trailers to carry the recovered artworks sealed within metallic containers that had become their protective cocoons for sixty-two years. Under armed escort both ground and air based the precious cargos were returned to the Musée du Louvre; there conservationists began the delicate and tedious task of opening each metal container.

Blueprints containing the design of the containers recovered from within the former German military bunker assisted the conservationists. What surprised some was the name of the designer, Lars Geckler.

Corey Baldwin sat cross-legged atop the hood of the Defender with his stepfather Randy leaning against the front left fender. The truck parked nearby, carried the markings of Legard Industrial & Fabrication. Tipping his ball cap back to get a better view, Randy said, "Interesting way to move the new boiler. Legard's original plans were to build a sloping ramp, but the bunker entrance and the old steam service lines in the way precluded that."

Corey studied the engineering drawing given to him by Brent Legard then said, "Monsieur Legard created a jig to give support to the boiler during the lift. Once fully lowered, the hydraulic rams will push the jig into final position on the temporary guide beams. The jig will remain in place and will become part of the building's support structure giving added strength to the original beams."

With access to the bunker temporarily halted by the repair work to the Science Building, the gawking taking place mostly at the temporary office trailers where historians and even military personnel stood observing the operation served to remind Randy that this was no ordinary event.

Brent Legard in the foreground took one last sighting as the jig's weight settled onto the beams, the Teflon disks beneath spreading as predicted spoke into his portable radio then signaled to his assistant to begin the operation of the hydraulic rams. Leaving the surveyor scope behind, Brent turned away and seeing Randy Baldwin began walking towards him.

Randy met Brent halfway and then with Corey headed for the trailer that served as Legard's on-site office. Entering the trailer, Brent offered both seats and glancing at a monitor that feed a video feed of the jig's progress spoke, "Monsieur Baldwin, a pleasure to see you again. Enjoying the show so far?"

Randy replied, "I am impressed. How long before it is in the final position?" Brent spoke, "At best twelve hours barring complications, forty-eight if there are. If all goes well, when in final position, the glide disks removed and replaced by machined spacers. The critical aspect is final alignment and coupling of piping. That is the complication of which I speak of."

Corey replied, "The blueprint indicates a margin of error of only two centimeters on the horizontal and vertical plane. I am curious, did you factor time of day into the final calculations and forecasted temperatures?"

Brent Legard sitting back in his chair then crossing his arms across his chest replied, "That has been taken into account, young Baldwin as we have portable heaters in place to maintain ambient temperatures when the jig is in final position."

Gina Baldwin entered the playroom where Nina and Irena were keeping Harmony and Olivia occupied. Kneeling between the two children, who giggled at their mother then stood together and walked to her. Gina hugged each and taking their hands into hers walked slowly with them to a low couch where they sat down together and Gina reaching for a storybook began to read to each.

Irena gathering the loose toys before Kirika's arrival said, "Mother? Do you think that the emergency repairs to the school facilities will be completed in time?" Gina pausing in the storytelling replied, "Your father is confident that it will be done. Monsieur Legard pledged to have all work done, and I believe he will keep his word."

The soft chimes of the doorbell announcing visitors then sounded and Nina placing the remaining toys on the shelf exited the playroom and entering the hallway heading for the front door said, "The nanny has arrived."

Opening the door, Nina bowed in greeting as Kirika/Saya entered the home followed by Mireille. Kirika/Saya seeming to glide along the hallway paused before the open doors of the playroom and waited for Harmony and Olivia to recognize her before she entered.

Monday, April 17th 0900 Hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Risto Ganic returning to work from convalescence leave did not know what to expect. Monsieur Baldwin had seen to it that he returned to Paris by Medevac helicopter and that all the expenses taken care of. Ganic found his Vespa still safely parked, but it had been carefully covered and chained to prevent easy theft.

Entering the reception area, Adeline Adora greeted him and directed him to see Alfred Stolzberg in his office. Passing the Watch Room, Lehman Hermes waved at him as he passed. Steeling himself, Risto knocked on Stolzberg's door then entered when Alfred looking up from paperwork on his desk said, "Ah my good man. Come in please, I've been expecting you."

Alfred reached within his desk drawer and removing a folder, set it upon the desk then spoke, "Monsieur Baldwin directed that you were to be briefed on the status of your employment. As far as he is concerned, you are still a valuable employee and would like to retain you."

Risto who had been studying both French and English during his convalescence replied in English, "I am prepared to be fired." Alfred cocking an eyebrow said, "Why on earth do you consider your employment terminated?"

Risto spoke, "I caused loss of valuable property belonging to Monsieur Baldwin that was entrusted to me, and as a result I can not expect to compensate my employer fully for his loss."

Alfred pondered that statement then said, "Monsieur Ganic, Randy considers the motorcycle a non-issue in your case. Besides he did blow it up, since he could not disentangle the motorcycle from the fallen tree." Risto blinked then replied, "The monsieur blew up his motorcycle?"

"Yes Risto I blew up my motorcycle," said Randy Baldwin who standing in doorway with Nina looked at the puzzled Serbian. Randy entering Alfred's office continued, "I did not have much a choice. The tree had shifted and rolled onto the motorcycle. It being totaled anyway, I sent it out with a big bang; it served as a diversion."

Randy speaking to Alfred, "You have that document ready?"

Alfred moving one folder aside and retrieving another said, "The wording has been accepted and just needs the signatures of the agreeing parties," as he passed the folder to Randy, Nina said to Risto, "How is your leg?" Risto seemed to blush slightly as Nina placed her hand onto his shoulder.

Randy not missing the man's nervousness spoke, "Nina? Perhaps another time?" as Nina realizing the embarrassment she caused replied, "I am sorry Monsieur Ganic." Risto appearing relieved replied, "My leg is fully healed Lady Baldwin."

Randy bending over and applying his signature then returning the document to Alfred said, "Alfred if you would do the honors please," and Alfred Stolzberg turned in his chair an opened a drawer and withdrew a set of keys.

Standing and handing them to Risto, Alfred said, "You of course saw your Vespa. The key for the lock is on the key ring. The other set of keys belong to the BMW K1200 GT that will be your road bike for the longer trips. It is the twin to the one that was wrecked, but Randy insisted it be obtained since you had become familiar with its handling qualities."

Risto accepting the keys replied, "I am humbled Monsieur Baldwin." Randy walking to Risto's side said, "No I am the one that is humbled. You stuck your neck out while injured. What you did helped me save my wife. Thanks again." Then Randy departed Alfred's office with Nina.

If in Paris, one would presume to dress like Parisians. Kirika/Saya dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono cast a wary eye at others around her enjoying the park. Harmony and Olivia would have appeared to have been miniature versions of her had it not been for their blond locks. Though far different from anything Kirika had done before, being a substitute for the real Japanese nanny had proven easier than she thought.

Kirika understood that an organized schedule helped with discipline. Taking the twins to the park at specific times to enjoy the company of others their age had helped, but she realized that the visits began attracting observers who found the manner of dress of her and her charges to be extraordinary that the trio accompanied by the family "pet" to be in contrast to the "ordinary" park visitors.

The observers had grown in number, each at a respective distance. The first had been an older man, silver haired. With easel and a small folding stool, he had taken up his observation position from beneath a sprawling oak. It had become rather evident that she and the twins with Gregor were his subjects, when Mireille Bouquet deliberately passed nearby observed the beginnings of the man's artwork.

Mireille observing the observers to check on their projects found that Kirika/Saya and the twins had become favorites of artists who frequented the park.

Closing the book she had been reading, Mireille stood from the park bench as Kirika/Saya began gathering her charges. The silver haired artist seemed unhurried, his brush strokes slow but assuring gathered the details of what he witnessed onto his canvas as Kirika/Saya with Harmony and Olivia walking along the park path returned to the Baldwin home. The other observers, Mireille noted seemed to increase their movements translating what they too saw onto their own respective canvases until the trio followed by the family "pet" became indistinguishable among the trees along the path.

Mireille followed the silver haired artist as he walked from the park. The man approached a battered bicycle and unlocking it stored his paint and brushes in a basket then carefully securing his canvas, the man instead of riding the bicycle began to walk. Mireille saw why the man was walking instead of riding. The rear tire low on air was nearly flat.

Mireille followed the man until he arrived at an apartment building that had seen better days. Watching his progress up the stairs until he arrived on the second floor landing where he entered an apartment that faced the street, Mireille turned away retracing her path.

Gina Baldwin driving the cart stopped as the construction vehicle passed then resumed her travel. Beside her, Oliver Heaton holding a box of books balanced on his lap said, "It will not be soon enough Madam Baldwin. I will be happy when the quiet returns."

Braking to a halt at their destination Gina replied, "I know the feeling too. Thankfully the students will not have to endure the noise."

Gathering the other boxes of books, Gina with Oliver entered the building and headed for her classroom. Placing the books onto storage shelves, Oliver and Gina sorted the books by grade.

Wednesday, April 19th 1100 Hours, Paris, France, Artists Street Display

In as many days, Mireille Bouquet had quietly followed the white haired painter, first to his small apartment then to a street display where he placed his paintings for sale.

Many other aspiring artists were there as well, each displaying his or her wares. While some added eye catching flags or used other means to attract buyers both tourist and locals, the white haired artist with simplicity set out his paintings then using the same stool which he sat upon during painting waited, the sunlight catching and bringing the colors to life.

Approaching his wares, Mireille focused on the one painting she had intense interest. The oil painting seemed a moment frozen in time. The detail of Kirika's kimono, the rose print upon it detailed to the twins Olivia and Harmony own kimonos, and the fountain in the background, the white mist falling to the pool below seemed that of a photograph of rushing water.

Then there were others in the park scene as well, and Mireille noted that she too had become part of the scene, her resemblance present upon a park bench reading a book with Gregor between her and Kirika standing an alert watch upon the children.

Turning away and continuing her browsing, Mireille seeing a café, walked towards it and reaching into her purse removed her cell phone and dialed Randy Baldwin's private number.

Forty-Five minutes later a familiar vehicle stopped near the café and the driver with two passengers exited the Land Rover Defender. Nina and Irena Baldwin with their stepfather Randy approached the café and taking seats at the table with Mireille placed their orders.

Sitting back in his chair, the passerby's reflected in his sunglasses, Randy said, "So what would get my interest Madam Bouquet?"

Mireille replied, "You observed the group of artists as you passed?" Randy replied, "Kind of hard not to. Some of the paintings appeared interesting, others less so." Accepting her drink from the waiter, Mireille spoke "Very well then. Eat first then let your sight be the guide. I suggest starting on this side of the street first."

Following her suggestion, Baldwin set out after their brief lunch. With Nina and Irena at a respective distance, Randy passed various displays of paintings. Many elaborate, others simplistic. Coming to near the center of the display area, Randy stopped.

Mireille Bouquet joining him spoke, "The subjects themselves within a city park, not of Tokyo but of Paris."

He recognized the frozen movements of the subjects. Randy studied both Harmony and Olivia who were following the actions of their "teacher". T'ai Chi a form of martial arts used for health reasons and even relaxation. In the simple form that Kirika was using with the twins, it aided in developing discipline and self-control. In its most advanced form, it was deadly in the hands and feet of those practiced in that form of hand-to-hand combat; and Kirika's advanced state of training proven many times over made her the ideal teacher.

"Remarkable," said Randy turning to Mireille who replied, "Indeed. She has attracted a following, merely observers who apply what they have seen to canvas and paper." Nina and Irena going further down the sidewalk approached an artist displaying charcoal drawings. One stood out, Kirika with the twins sitting upon a blanket. Reading the title, Nina said, "Tea Ceremony," then with Irena continued among the other displays.

The artist had remained silent throughout, Baldwin turned away from the painting and approaching the man said with a smile, "I presume it is for sale?"

Friday, April 21st 1800 Hours, Musée du Louvre, Paris, France

The helicopter flight from Le Charmel had been pleasant for Gina Baldwin. After lift-off, Kay Milroy had passed over the Science Building where repair work completed and all that remained was last minute landscaping. With the temporary office trailers removed, the grounds around the school appeared normal.

Arriving in Paris, Gina whisked by limousine to the Foundation guesthouse reunited with her husband, children had small snack then with Noir, Mireille Bouquet, and Kirika Yumura departed for the Louvre.

The reception held was formal, and for the Baldwin's entourage was private. The hours of labor poured into ensuring the paintings recovered from bunker at Le Charmel were properly prepared for display.

Gina and Randy walking arm-in-arm, entered the Louvre and Gina stopped gazing at the artwork. Speaking softly she said, "All of this?" Kirika replied, "These are but a small number and ones that required little attention. In the restoration center, the backlog is so significant that if done entirely here, it would take five years to fully process."

Gina replied, "I thought the containers were air tight and moister proof? Did something happen?" Kirika spoke, "Herr Geckler meant well; however because of the lack of resources he had no way to purge the interior contents. The air and moister content varied though still low did cause some deterioration in older paintings. Those created after the mid-1800's faired better. Many will require long-term treatment within special pressure chambers, which will extract contaminants."

Ushering Gina forward, Randy spoke, "There is something I wanted you to see and I might add Kirika has no idea about it either." Kirika Yumura coming to a stop replied, "Monsieur Baldwin? What do you speak of?" Mireille said, "Your daily visits with our godchildren to the park made you the subject of artists as you may be aware of. One of them was rather noteworthy."

A guard standing at the entrance to a display room withdrew the rope and stepped aside. In the darkness, a single flood light illuminated a covered easel. Nina and Irena passing both Gina and Kirika approached the easel and taking positions on either side carefully removed the covering. Randy spoke, "Lights please."

Gina releasing her hold upon Randy's arm, walked slowly to the painting, gazed in wonder then said, "My God, it's beautiful!" Arrayed about the room were other drawings and paintings all inspired by Kirika's daily activities with the twins."

Randy spoke, "While you have been in Le Charmel, Kirika assuming the appearance of Saya took the twins to the park each day. Among the daily rituals, that the twins went through was T'ai Chi. Notice the particular movement. It is part of the form of movement used to achieve discipline, which both are becoming more adept at behaving. I might add my dear wife, so far, no repeats of having ones feet kicked out from under them.

Gina replied, "You used T'ai Chi with Nina and Irena if I recall correctly." Randy spoke, "As did Kirika and Mireille, and Kirika realized that they were mimicking what they had seen that is of course after she and I were upended. Corey told her what he had seen when she left the house for the garden." Mireille said, "Your family leads a rather active and rough and tumble life full of excitement. Olivia and Harmony besides being gifted in numerous languages because of their exposure to so many also view the activities of their older siblings as a learning experience and being exposed to their training workouts with us they in turn were practicing what they had seen."

Gina spoke, "Then I guess it is settled. I obviously cannot stop the lessons. They will need further guidance, as they grow older. Mireille, Kirika, I presume that when time permits you will help with the needed lessons?" Kirika replied, "I will do so Madam Baldwin, it will be an honor."

The invitation only viewing, successful in its own right led to the grand opening the following day titled "The Lost Oil's". Including the paintings and other valuables recovered from the former German Army bunker the overall value exceeded 500 million Euros or nearly 640 million US dollars.

With agreements reached with assistance of the Baldwin Foundation, artwork in need of restoration shipped to the United States, Canada, Great Britain, and Japan to ease the workload of French conservators, while conservators from other European Union Member Nations working hand in hand with their French counter-parts helped with the more delicate artwork that could not withstand extended shipping.

Gina Baldwin returned as promised to Le Charmel to finish the school year. When the school day started on April 24, the number of students officially registered to attend numbered 475, and overseen by a new school council board.

Despite the odds, Le Charmel's Boys Soccer Team led by Shane Whitfield successfully won the region championship.

Doctor Dieter Mallwitz and Sanford Christopher tried in French courts and found guilty of numerous charges including kidnapping and assault, are serving life sentences for their crimes.

Fin.

Question and Answers sent by author readers:

Numerous readers of this author's Noir Story arc have sent questions that they have about the characters created by the author who interact with Noir and other trivia.

Q: The aircraft carrier, which you referenced in conducting the retrieval Randy Baldwin and Noir in the storyline "Associations"; is that the US Navy Aircraft Carrier USS Nimitz CVN-68?

A: Yes, the carrier USS Nimitz played a part in retrieving then CIA agent Randy Baldwin and Noir after their first "encounter" in a Middle-Eastern compound. The ship's well-equipped surgical suite came into play to treat Kirika Yumura shrapnel wounds under the watchful eye of Randy Baldwin, who aided in their further travels by "commandeering" a carrier onboard delivery aircraft that flew Noir and Baldwin to Naples, Italy where they would part ways until nearly four years later. In "Blind Trusts" The sisters to the Nimitz, the USS Eisenhower and Abraham Lincoln would participate in operations involving Noir. The former commanding officer of the Nimitz would reunite with Baldwin and Agent Ned Smith and the ship's air wing would help provide cover for Noir and the US Marine landing team.

Q: I noticed that Randy Baldwin, being a man has managed to survive the close encounters with Noir, especially Kirika. If possible, can you explain?

A: Baldwin's initial encounter with Noir could have meant instant death for him, but the apparent lack of fear of dying at Noir's hands and his refusal to engage either woman left an impression on Kirika that she did not forget. Randy perhaps perceived as a father figure in her eyes, though she has engaged in hand-to-hand combat, in which she could have easily killed Baldwin. The injuries she has inflicted on Randy Baldwin have been survivable.

Q: Kirika appears to be submissive to Mireille, yet will at times appear to act on her own. Can you explain why?

A: Mireille is the dominate decision maker for the pair and their friendship forged in the heat of battle proved that. Kirika is the tactician of the pair and the risk taker. A quick thinker, Kirika can and will divert from the "planned" objective if she sees another way to do it without informing Mireille though one must admit Mireille has learned a great deal from her partner, so much so that she can consider Kirika merely as an extension of her own two hands.

Q: The Lagonel Manuscript, which Sister Altena used for the initiation, ended up in the custody of Randy Baldwin. Where did this take place and why?

A: The Lagonel Manuscript best described as "The Bible" of Noir; contains the "final" charge that is set forth within a religious ceremony and instills within the final candidate pair of their life mission, however long or short it maybe.

The author's story "The Forgotten" chronicled its use during an attempt by a faction of the Soldats to create a Noir pair that they could control.

Shortly after the end of Mireille and Kirika's own trial, the manuscript recovery and placement into the custody of an elderly nun named Sister Katrina living in Pas de la Casa, France for the time being was successful. However, the Soldat faction demanding custody of the Lagonel Manuscript resulted in the nun sending it to Randy Baldwin in the United States.

Baldwin with his then newlywed wife the former Gina Frazier traveled to the location of the fictional "Manor" located in the foothills of Pyrenees Mountains, where teaming up with Noir resulted in the capture of the new Noir candidates.

Q: Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura deputized by the character Phil Nagel who is the county sheriff; are they still sworn and how did Phil find out about their true backgrounds?

A: Noir deputized by the sheriff in the storyline "Secrets" assisted in the recovery of Ashley Frazier then kidnapped, and he has never withdrawn the charge he gave. Nagel learned about both women in "Associations", after coming to the Baldwin farm to investigate activities of his old friend.

Q: The Baldwin Foundation established after events in "Blind Trusts" has offices in Atlanta, Georgia, Paris, France and Tokyo, Japan. What is its precise mission and how is Noir involved?

A: Rand with Gina established the foundation to investigate cases of human smuggling involving children, and other types of illicit activities. It is also involved in settling disputes, maintaining where possible neutrality to assist in solving international disputes. The foundation also is heavily involved in aid programs that assist countries that are trying to recover from certain events, among which can include civil war and natural disasters.

Gina Baldwin developing an education program for the illiterate established teaching programs in the United States, Europe and in Asia; these programs overseen by the respective offices, where program managers oversee the education programs underway in their areas.

Noir is not by any means the "sword" of the Baldwin Foundation and conduct their own assignments. If conducive to an event taking place, Noir will interact with the Baldwin's as they may be focusing on the same goal.

Q: Where and how did Baldwin get the C130-J Hercules Tactical aircraft that appears in the author's story arc?

A: The aircraft first appears in the story "Deception", where three new characters are introduced, Kay Milroy and Else F Conroy along with the aircraft loadmaster Lisa Mead. After events chronicled in "Blind Trusts", Baldwin offered a lease to buy option on the aircraft, accepted the deal. Martha Edelstein the office manger for the Atlanta office of the Baldwin Foundation formerly worked for the company that built the aircraft. One can presume she had something to do with the foundation obtaining the aircraft.

Q: What is the satellite landing system you described on the C130-J?

A: It is an experimental landing system currently in testing for commercial use, which uses a heads-up display in the cockpit to give a view of the terrain, as it would appear in normal weather. Its first indicated use was during a mercy flight into Brunswick, Maine by Foundation II piloted by Kay Milroy. The aircraft returning from an overseas aid flight by chance heard radio traffic concerning the dire need of the medical airlift. Baldwin, onboard the aircraft diverted to Brunswick and with Milroy and Conroy at the controls made the daring landing in conditions termed zero/zero. The child of the customs agent stationed at Brunswick flown to Ohio for life saving surgery survived.


End file.
